Saviors of the Spiral and the Beginning of the End
by AlliyahTheAuthor
Summary: Morgan and Haley are 14 year old twin sisters, living a normal life at their aunt's. That is, until a strange boy rescues and takes them to Wizard City, where they discover they're wizards. Quickly, they learn that it's up to them and the rest of a group called the Saviors to complete the difficult task of saving the Spiral. But what if one of them is destined to destroy it?
1. Prologue

**Hi! Currently, this is my main story alongside _Knights of the Silver Rose,_ and it's currently under construction/being edited by mwah until I am satisfied enough to continue (AKA till mid-Marleybone). Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this series, and stay tuned! :D**

_**Disclamer:**_ **Wizard101 is NOT and I repeat NOT mine. It is Kingsisle's. The only thing that is mine in this is most of the characters and some plot aspects.**

* * *

Morgan was dreaming again. Every night, she had the same, awful dream. It started out just like it always did. Spiders were everywhere.

"Ah!" she yelped. Black widows started crawling up her arms and-

But then, something changed.

She was watching a tall man with black hair and a mustache with a woman with beautiful ginger hair. They seemed so happy, like nothing in the world could possibly go wrong.

All of a sudden, the woman was in a hospital bed. The man-Malistaire?-was sitting in a chair next to her, clasping her hand. A doctor came in, and delivered news. She started crying, and Malistaire looked like he was holding back tears. Time skipped, and it looked like it had been a few months. Her heart rate flatlined.

The scene dissolved, and a new one appeared.

Malistaire was mad. Or was he sad? Morgan couldn't tell. He was in an office with a big red rug in the center that was cluttered with books. He was with an old man.

"I can do it! I can bring her back. You have to trust me, Merle." said Malistaire.

The old man,(whose name was apparently Merle), shook his head, and Malistaire got even more angry.

He disappeared, leaving skulls floating in the air.

The scene disappeared once again, and changed into something even odder.

Everything was super sonic speed, but Morgan managed to see her and her sister Haley, a bunch of unrecognizable people, and Malistaire.

A purple light shot out of the hands of one of them, and Malistaire collapsed. But before he died, he shot out a burst of black light. Time sped up even faster, and Morgan heard a voice say this;

* * *

_**"The Necromancer was filled with a sadness**_

_**That soon drove him to utter madness**_

_**The Saviors must stop him, before all is lost.**_

_**But they must learn everything comes with a cost"**_

* * *

Morgan then woke up, and was filled with wonder by her crazy dream which she would forget within seconds when she fell back to sleep. Little did she know, her twin sister Haley had just woken up from the same dream.

Prepare yourself, for this is a tale of misery and joy, of love and hate, of life and death, and most importantly, it is a tale of the Saviors of the Spiral.


	2. Dragons and Trains Don't Mix

**Hey guys! Ready for another chapter?  
**

**_"Nope."_**

***Ignores that* Great! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

"Morgan, wake up!" Auntie May shouted. "MORGAN!"

Morgan came racing down the stairs, and entered the kitchen, her hair a mess, her clothes looking as if she had thrown them on. And though we were twins, we looked quite different.

While she had pitch black hair, and silver eyes, I had dark blonde hair, with greenish blueish eyes. Few people even thought we were related, but we were best friends (though we fought fairly frequently); completely inseparable. I smiled as Morgan sat across from me at the small table.

Auntie May was making a pot of coffee, and I was eating a bowl of Cheerios. I handed her the cereal box and passed her a bowl. "I thought you were never going to get up!"

"I hate Mondays." Morgan sighed, for about the millionth time.

Auntie May gave a half-chuckle. "You'll be having plenty of those this year!"

She thus buried her face in her hands. "I also hate new school years..."

The mention of that reminded me of the school we were going to go to; it was far away - a couple states, in fact. We probably wouldn't see our aunt at all this year... Morgan seemed to remember when she opened her eyes and saw my frown, as she replicated it on her own face.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

She winced. _Maybe that wasn't the best subject to change it too..._ I mentally noted.

"Oh...never mind…" Her expression was enough of an answer. Every night, she had the same nightmare of spiders crawling all over her. You see, Morgan was deathly afraid of spiders, so that dream terrified her. The fact that she was scared of that nightmare said a lot. Not many things scared Morgan...

After we ate breakfast, we grabbed our suitcases and headed outside with Auntie May. We got in the car, and she fiddled with her keys until she got the engine started up. This was going to be a long drive.

"Oh, kids!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Forgot to mention; there's been a change of plans."

Morgan raised her eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Our aunt looked back at us using the mirror. "I'm only dropping you off at a train station instead of driving you all the way there - Herb and I got the tickets last night. So you'll be riding there on a train instead!"

I tried my best to smile. "That sounds like fun!" I elbowed my sister. "Right, Morgan?"

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. She always had to be dramatic. "Yeah. Totally." After waiting a few seconds, she turned to whisper to me, "I almost feel like she's trying to get rid of us..."

I gaped before quietly whispering, "Don't be silly! She just has better things to do than driving us all the way there..."

She scoffed. "Like making pancakes?"

I turned away from her, and it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Why are you always so bitter, Morgan?" I muttered, hushed.

"Why does my entire _life_ have to be so bitter?" she retorted.

I said nothing; if she wanted to think that, let her. Little did she know, things were about to get a whole lot worse...

* * *

After about an hour of silence and driving, we finally made it to the train station. The train was already parked on the tracks, which was a pleasant change (Uncle Herbert always insisted on being early, so while we always got the best seats, we usually had to wait half an hour for anything to happen).

We hugged Auntie May goodbye while she wished us good luck at our new school, and it wasn't long before the train started rolling, and Auntie May soon faded into the distance.

I sat comfortably into my seat while Morgan plugged in her earbuds and listened to her music. Little did I know, the journey wasn't exactly going to be so normal...

* * *

"I'm _starving_!" Morgan complained.

I sighed. "You just had breakfast..."

She tilted her head, and looked at me curiously. "So?"

Before I could respond, there was a knock on the compartment door. "Your prayers have been answered, my dear sister," I laughed. "That must be the food trolley!"

Morgan grinned and rubbed her hands together as a slightly odd sounding voice called (hissed, rather), "Knock knock! Food is-s-s-s-s-s-s here, dearies-s-s-s-s-s-s!"

She gave me a strange look before quickly and hungrily opening the door.

Despite the odd hissing sound of the voice, it's owner seemed fairly normal. Keyword: _seemed. _It was an old woman with orange-y red hair and a face that was shaped at a triangular angle. She wore completely green, and by her food-trolley hat, her hair (or at least that's what I assumed because it was red) was poking out a bit, and it almost looked like...horns...

"What would you like, my s-s-s-s-s-s-s-weet ones-s-s-s-s-s-s?" If only for an instant, the old woman's form entirely changed into a red-scaled, green wearing, horned dragon!

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't seem to open my mouth. What I could do, though, was turn my head slowly to Morgan, who was apparently mirroring me, with an even more scared expression.

"Well?" the old lady roared, completely changing into a dragon now.

And then, both mine and Morgan's mouths unfroze, and the train was filled with our terrified squeaks.

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

_Crash!_

The sound paused our attempt at making noise, and even the dragon stared, shocked.

What were we staring at, you may ask?

Not a what; a who. Standing in the corner of the train compartment was a satisfied looking boy with black hair, dark blue eyes with almost a hint of gold, and he was wearing blue and black clothing with decorations of stars, moons, or suns on his boot buckles or his pointy hat.

"_What_," I breathed. "**Is**," I muttered. "**_Happening_**?!" I shouted.

The boys eyes flickered from Haley and I to the dragon. "I'm saving you from certain death, that's what's happening!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, the dragon who was standing in the door-frame un-hunched, and grew several feet, thus crush much of the ceiling.

I winced at the damage; whoever owned this train was not going to be happy. _Dragons and trains don't mix..._ I thought to myself.

"I'll s-s-s-s-s-s-see about that!" the dragon hissed, swiping at the boy, who dodged to the other corner of the room. Haley lunged to get out of the way as well, but I remained frozen.

_I'm being attacked by a dragon. A real dragon..._ was all that was coming through my mind.

Before the dragon could claw me, the boy grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

The dragon outstretched a foot, and I knew it was going to try to come in. It'd certainly kill us then; there was hardly any room to get out of the way as it was.

But the strange boy with the pointy hat thought otherwise. Out of his man-purse - fine, pouch - he pulled out a stick about the size of a ruler.

"Wha?" I started.

He didn't respond. Instead, he pointed it at the doorway and muttered, "_Vis ager!_" Suddenly, the doorway glowed night-sky blue, and the dragon pulled back his foot and hopped up and down, screeching in pain as if he'd been burned (more like frozen, being a dragon).

Haley turned toward us, stunned. "Now what?"

The boy hopped onto the seats, and Haley and I did as well. This time, his stick pointed towards the floor, and instead of glowing night-sky blue like last time, it opened up. All I could see was endless space that seemed to go on forever.

Who was this kid - an astronaut, or something?!

He backed up, as if readying himself to jump, then remembered my sister and I. "Come with me." he commanded.

"N-no!" I said immediately. "I don't even know you - no way am I jumping into a black hole!"

He frowned. "So you'd stay here with a dragon who's going to eventually eat you - or worse - instead of going to safety with a wizard?"

Haley gawked. "What did you say? A wizard?"

"Are we re-enacting Harry Potter, or something?!" I frustratedly questioned.

"Harry - what?" he looked puzzled. "Never mind! Just come on; the force field isn't going to last forever."

I looked him in the eye nervously. Whatever was going on, he was right. I gave Haley a look that signaled it was okay. She quickly jumped in.

The 'wizard' next.

And last, with a gulp, so did I.


	3. The Book of Secrets

**Hello, my beloveds! How are all of you this fine day? I hope good, and I edited this chapter! Yay! That makes 3/15! A long ways to go, but at least I'm movin'. I do think this chapter is _way_ better than version #1, so even if you already read that one, I'd suggest reading this chapter again. A much more pleasant experience than all those spelling errors, bleh! Anyways, enjoy! :D**

_Morgan's P.O.V_

As soon as Haley pulled me through that portal, I knew my life, _our_ life, would never be the same. Inside the portal looked like the night sky, except with lots of pieces of land floating in it.

I could have been in there for a second, or an hour. I would never be able to tell.

We all hit the ground. "Owwww..." I moaned.

"Is everyone okay?" the boy asked.

"No." I said.

"Yes." said Haley.

"Okay, well, now I have to take you to the headmasters office! Let's go." 

Haley and I stared at him blankly. I had no idea what had just happened, and I knew Haley didn't either.

"What the _heck_ is going on here?!" I yelled.

"What do you mean, Wizard City? Is this a dream?" Haley asked.

"More like a nightmare." I muttered.

"Oh yeah! Merle Ambrose told me you came from a world that didn't even believe in magic!" the boy said that as if it was even odder than the fact that he was trying to make us believe it was real in the first place.

"Who are you and why did you _kidnap_ us, you lunatic?!" I yelled furiously.

"Morgan, calm down, please...but really, who are you? And what do you mean _magic_? Haley asked. 

"I didn't _kidnap_ you! I _saved_ you from that Draconian!" he said. "Anyways...I am Flint Legend, and yes, magic. Magic is real. I guess it must be a lot to take in," he explained. "but right now, I need to take you to the headmaster, so please, follow me." Flint insisted. Haley grabbed my hand, and we followed Flint Legend/The crazy psycho-path who lived in a place called _Wizard City_. 

We had landed in front of a big tree with a face on it! He was missing an eye, which I found rather odd. (Yeah, I know. _That's _what I found weird.)  
There were lots of buildings, all lined out in a circle around the tree. I didn't get a close look at them because Flint was running super fast.

Flint led us through a tunnel that was straight across from the giant tree, and it opened up to a place named_ The Commons_. Towards the center of The Commons was a refreshing, almost magical looking blue lake.  
We headed inside a large building, which I guessed was the headmasters office. It looked strangely familiar... Like I had seen it in a dream before.

When I went inside and saw someone, it hit me. This _was_ from my dream! I recognized the old man an old man with a big white beard, a glass eye. He wore blue robes and a hat with stars on it, and in his hand he held a staff. He did indeed look like a the wizard from my dream.

The headmaster finally realized we were standing there, and said. "Ah, Flint Legend. By the looks of it, you bring company."

Flint nodded excitedly. "I did what you asked, headmaster! It's Haley Mc'Vinter, and Morgan Mc'Vinter."

"We should get them enrolled right away." the headmaster said.

"Wait just a minute!" I interrupted. "You bring me to this old man saying that magic exists, and now, you are trying to get me and my little sister enrolled in a...freak school? We are already enrolled in a school, and I demand you bring us back to it right away!" I yelled. I was furious!

"I'm afraid that would not be wise…" said the old man. "You may have noticed the Draconian capturing you, and getting ready to either eat you, or do something even worse..." he shuddered. "...He was getting ready to bring you to Malistaire."

"Who's Malistaire?" I asked.

Flint shuddered. "Only the most terribly terrifying, (not to me of course!), wizard of all time!"

"Ugh." I scoffed. "Haley, you don't believe any of this, right?" 

She gulped."Well, we did see the Draconian...and the portal…"

I gaped at her. "Yes, I know what I saw, but...but... it can't _possibly_ be real." I said hesitantly. "This must be some crazy tv show or something...right?"  
The old man looked at us sympathetically. "Everything is real. You will get used to magic. But now, it is time to consult The Book of Secrets."

"The Book of what now?" Haley and I asked.

"The Book of Secrets will see your _deepest_ secrets, sees everything you've ever done, it sees _you. _It will tell which class of magic fits you the most." the old man

explained. "But before you do, you must choose your last name. Speaking of names, mine is Merle Ambrose, and I am the headmaster of Ravenwood, a school of magical arts."

"Um, but we already have last names?" Haley said, obviously veryconfused.

"We know, but when new wizards come that don't know their parent's wizard name, you get to create a new last name." Flint explained.

"I _really _hope that this is a dream, I mumbled.

"Okay, so I am Haley...Haley Sunblossom." said Haley.

"And I am…" I rolled my eyes. "I'm Morgan ShadowSong.

"Who wants to take The Test of the Book first?" Merle asked.

"I will." Haley volunteered.

Merle handed Haley an old looking book, and told her she could go into the other room for privacy. She glanced at me nervously, but then heeded his advice.

About fifteen minutes later, she came back. Haley took a deep breath and then said, "It says I'm a Theurgist, a Life wizard."

"Congrats, I guess?" I hesitantly said. I just wanted this to be over. "I guess it's my turn."

Haley handed me the book, and I headed into the room.

The first room we had been in was covered in books and had a red rug in the middle. It was very light in there, at least very light compared to the room I had just entered. There were no candles, windows, nothing. The only light source were some glowing orbs floating in the middle of the room, and I realized they were the "lands" from the portal. The room was smaller, and wasn't as cluttered. The next thing I saw was an owl with a graduation hat and purplish glasses.

"Ah!" I don't know why it surprised me, after all the things I'd seen that day.

"Who's there?!" the owl hooted. "Please me more quiet, young wizard. I'm studying!" said the owl. (Yes, _said_ the owl. It actually spoke!)

"_Okay_ then." I took a seat on the floor, and opened the book.

The book asked me questions, but for some reason, I can't really recall them. I just remember never even having to turn the page. As soon as I thought the answer, the question disappeared and the next one came.  
After about twelve and a half minutes,(Ha! I was faster than Haley!), I headed back into the room with Merle Ambrose in it.

"It says I'm a Necromancer." I said. "I'm a Death wizard.


	4. The Ravenwood Tour

**'ello, guys! This marks 4/15 chapters redone! We're getting there! :D**

_Haley's P.O.V_

"Flint, would you mind giving them a tour of Ravenwood? Be back by noon though, please." said Ambrose.

"Okay, I guess you have to follow me again." Flint said.

I got a bit closer to Morgan. "Are we ever going to get back home?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" she whispered back.

We went back through the tunnel, and he introduced us to the big tree that we had landed in front of earlier.

He called it Bartleby, and said he was the center of all magic. He also said that Bartleby created the spiral,(which was the entire universe), with the help of his sister, Grandmother Raven aka Lady NightStar.

We went inside a green earthy building next. It had a dirt floor with vine covered walls and plain desks spread around the room. A cow in a bright green kimono standing in front of the desk where a teacher is supposed to sit. "Hello, children. I am Moooolinda Wu." she told us.

"Um... Hello?" I said uneasily. "Another talking animal. This place is strange." I thought.

"Giving new students the tour, I take it, Flint Legend?" she asked.

Flint nodded. "This one's going to be your student. Her name is Haley SunBlossom." he pointed at me.

"Excellent. Class is starting tomorrow, so don't be late, Haley!"

We exited the earthy class, and he introduced me to another talking tree. This one was apparently named Blossom. She had glowing pink leaves and kind eyes.

"Next up is the Myth school." declared Flint.

We started to head to the Myth school,(which conveniently was next door).

"GAH!" I yelled, as someone bumped into me.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" said a boy with hair so blonde it was practically yellow_._

He had on a yellow and blue robe, and was holding a wand.

I rubbed my head. "Ow. It's okay." I said.

"Oh good, I need to be more careful. I'm David, by the way." he said.

"David _what_?" asked Flint with a slight smirk, for a second. I eyed Flint for a second.

"Why was he smirking?" I thought.

David blushed. "David...Sparklepants.

Morgan stared. "Sparklepants. Wow. Can we leave now?" she seemed quite annoyed, and seemed like she had had enough for one day. Frankly, I had too.

"I have to go now." David Sparklepants said as he rushed away.

"Did he actually _choose_ that name?" I asked Flint.

"Haha, no." he said. "He was born here, in Wizard City. Merle Ambrose knew who his parents were, so he had to inherit their last name."

"Ah." I said. "So I take it me and my sister weren't born here?" I asked.

"Uh...I don't really know…"said Flint, all of a sudden he looked nervous. "Um...The headmaster wouldn't tell me. He just said it was important, and that I had to bring you here…Okay?"

"Okay." I said, wondering if it what he was telling me was the whole truth.

We went inside the Myth Classroom, which was quite different from the first. It had bright yellow walls and a professional-looking chalkboard. The teacher was bald, looked irritated and impatient, and was smacking his wand into his hand repeatedly. "Flint Legend. Why have you come to bother me again?" he asked.

"I haven't. Merle Ambrose sent me to introduce these new students to all the teachers. Haley and Morgan, Cyrus Drake. Cyrus, Haley SunBlossom and Morgan ShadowSong."

"Ugh." Cyrus groaned in disgust. "More Conjurer want-to-be's? Well, I'm busy, so shoo. Go away."

"Well he's pleasant." Morgan said after we left.

"Ivan is nicer." Flint told her, as he led us to a one-eyed tree.

"I hope Cyrus didn't make you think _all_ Conjurers are like that..." the tree sighed. He seemed pretty depressed.

"I think the Myth school needs a nicer teacher." I whispered.

"Don't we all?" asked Flint.

Next, we went to a gaping abyss.

"_Um_... Where is the next classroom?" Morgan asked.

"Doesn't exist anymore." said a new voice.

"Oh, hi. Guys, this is Malorn AshThorn." said Flint.

"Hi. New students? Anyways... The death school doesn't exist anymore because Malistaire,(the teacher), disappeared. So did the Death School. I was at the top of my class, so I'm the teacher until Ambrose can find a better one."

Morgan had an weird look on her face. "Did you say _Malistaire_?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Forget I said that..." 

We continued, and reached a red building with a tree next to it that was on fire! "Ah! We have to put out the fire!" I yelled, and ran frantically to a lake behind an icy blue building next to it.

"Wait! That's the fire tree, Burnie. He's always on fire!" said Flint.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Burnie!" I said. I was quite embarrassed, actually.

"That's the fire school." he said, pointing to the red building besides the tree.

Oh, hey Ashley!" Flint said, as he waved to a girl with fiery orange hair, golden eyes, tan skin, and a red robe with orange trim. "

Hey Flint!" Who've ya got there?" she asked.

"I am Haley SunBlossom, and this is-" I started.

"This is Morgan Shadowsong." Morgan finished.

"Nice ta meet you. I'm Ashley Rubyflame, but you can call me Ash." she said with a warm smile. "I've got to get home though. My mom said I was suppose to be home fifteen minutes ago. She's gonna kill me!" she said, right before she raced off.

We went inside the Fire School. "Every school is so unique!" I thought. This classroom had a burned ceiling and bright orangy-red walls.

The teacher was a tall woman with pointy ears and hair that was sticking straight up. It looked exactly like a candle! "Hello." she said. "I am Madame Dalia Falmea, the Fire professor. New students, Flint? They definitely have that..._spark_ about them."

I nodded.

"Wonderful." Dalia said. "Come by anytime, even if you're not a Pyromancer. I'm always willing to fan the flames."

We headed to the next school.

"Okay, so that is the ice school." Flint said, as he pointed to the frosty blue building. We went inside.

It had snowflake covered blue walls, with icicles growing in the corners of the room. The teacher was a tiny little fairy with teeny little glasses and a cute little dress.

"Why, hello!" she said. "I am Professor Lydia Greyrose."

"I'm Haley SunBlossom." I smiled.

"Morgan ShadowSong." Morgan bit her cheek.

"Nice to meet you!" said Lydia. "What schools are you, if I make ask?

"Life and Death." I said.

"Oh..." she seemed distressed when I said 'Death'. "Uh, I still have some studying for my term to do. Goodbye!" she quickly shut down the conversation, and we had no choice but to leave.

"That was..._odd_..." I said.

"She is a little scared of Necromancers after what happened with Malistaire." Flint told me.

The Ice tree was covered in snow,(no surprise here), named Kelvin. In front of the tree was a boy reading a book. He had icy white hair, with light blue eyes. He was wearing a blue robe with white trim.

"Hey, dude!" said Flint.

"Hello, _Flint_." said the boy. He said Flint like it was the most annoying thing in the world. He looked at us with a cold stare in his eyes, but his look softened when he saw Morgan.

"Hello. I am Gabriel. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Morgan.

"And I'm Haley." He completely ignored me.

"What school are you, Morgan? I'm Ice." he said.

"...Death…" she said.

"Thank Bartleby you're not Fire." he shuddered. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"_Um_..." Morgan said awkwardly.

Flint checked his watch. "Sorry to cut this short, but we still have one more school to go, and only a few more minutes before we have to get back to the headmaster."

Gabriel looked a little disappointed, but nodded and went back to reading his book. The last school was the storm school. It had a lake behind it, and a storm cloud above it.

The walls were dark purple with yellow lighting painted on top of it. "Huzzah! My invention finally worked!" a frog in a top hat yelled happily. He turned around and saw us. "Oh, didn't see you there! I am Halston Balestrom, the Storm professor!"

We introduced ourselves and left the room. The Storm tree had a glum look on it's face and didn't say very much.

Afterwords, we finally finished the tour and made it back to Merle Ambrose's office just in time.

"Thank you, Flint. I appreciate it." said Merle Ambrose.

Morgan and I found our dorms and spent most of the day setting it up and buying some furniture with some gold the headmaster gave us to start with, and dreamed of what would happen next in our crazy new world...


	5. The First Day of Class

**Hello, hello! Big news: The 'quest' will not be starting at Unicorn Way. It will start at Golem Tower. I am adding these new chapters to the beginning because I felt it too...**_**rushed**_**... (And yes, I know that Trouble On Unicorn Way will not make sense with this as the chapter, before, but I promise, I'll fix it.) Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^v^**

_Morgan's P.O.V_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the accursed beeping began.

I woke up with a start, and flipped out until I realized the accursed _beeping_ was my alarm clock.

"Holy!" I yelped. "That was scary...Wait, where am I?" I asked, and I looked around my dorm. "Where am I?" I asked again, this time more frantically.

"Morgan?" Haley yawned. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm flipping out, Haley!"  
"Why?" she asked tiredly.  
"Because I have no flippin' clue where we are!" I told her quickly.

"Don't you remember? We're in _Ravenwood_." she said.  
"Oh. Yeah…" I said, obviously embarrassed.

"Hmm… What time is it?" Haley asked, as she put on her slippers.  
"Um, 7:28 a.m." I said, as I glanced at my alarm clock. I had almost forgotten about that thing, and had completely forgotten why I had set it in the first place.  
"What?! Doesn't class start at 8:00 a.m?!" Haley asked, and took back off her slippers and robe while she put on her clothes all at once. It was quite an impressive feat.

"Holy!" I yelled for the second time that morning. I quickly put on my clothes as well, and raced out the dorm room door. "Bye, Haley!"

I sped past the Life and Myth classrooms, and practically ran past the ground in front of the gaping hole where Death classes were being held.  
"I'm not late, I'm not late! Am I?" I panted as I sat down on the grass. I frowned as it turned a grayish color.

"Morgan, so glad you could join us!" laughed Malorn AshThorn, the boy from yesterday. "And no, you're not late. You are actually exactly on time."

"Oh good…" I said, relieved.

Malorn taught us how to cast Death spells (and spells, period). We take a wand or staff, and draw a picture of a skull (the death symbol, no surprise there), and imagine the creature we wish to summon.

I tried my best at a _Dark Sprite_, and I accomplished quite an achievement: I didn't completely and absolutely embarrass myself! A teeny little fairy appeared in the air, and giggled mischievously.  
"Well done, Morgan!" said Malorn. "But let's see how you will fair casting a _Ghoul_…" he grinned.

I was feeling pretty confident, and accepted the challenge right away. I did the same thing as earlier, but instead of imaging a tiny little fairy, I imagined a zombie.

Again, it worked!

"Hmm, this isn't very normal… A Novice casting an Apprentice spell successfully?" he mumbled. "Let's try one more just to make sure."

He suggested _Dream Shield_. Malorn explained that shields protected you from spells, and most of the damage was blocked.

"Um, okay."  
I imagined two shields with the Life and Myth symbols on them.

"This is _not _normal! Are you sure this is your first day?" Malorn sounded worried.  
"Mm-hmm." I nodded.

Malorn tried to get me to cast a few more spells, but I _fizzled_ (the spell didn't work), anything above Dream Shield.

He taught the others Dark Sprite, but no one else no matter how hard they tried could even cast Ghoul.  
"Okay, guys, class is over. You all did well today! Don't forget to practice, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Hmm. What to do now?" I thought. I had heard talk around Ravenwood about _secondary schools_, so I figured I could find one of those. A secondary school would be my other school, not my primary school of focus, but I'd still know the magic.

I thought that was pretty awesome.  
"Hmm…" I sighed. There were many schools, but none of them seemed _me _except Death. "Maybe the Ice school will be better?" I thought. I had been avoiding the Ice school, afraid of any more awkward run-ins with that guy Gabriel.

But, I decided it was worth the try. I went inside the class. There was no Gabriel in sight, or anyone else, for that matter. "Oh yeah. Class must be over by now." I

face-palmed.

"Hmm? Did someone say something?" I heard a tiny voice ask. I realized it was the Thaumaturge professor, Lydia Greyrose.

"Um, yes?" I responded.  
"Oh. It's you, Morgan." Lydia said.  
"Yeah…"  
"I'm very sorry about earlier. I'm just..._uneasy _when it comes to Necromancers, these days. I'm sure you're a perfectly fine young girl." she smiled.

That had calmed me down. "I have a question."

"Yes?" she asked.  
"May I train Ice as my secondary?"  
"Why, of course." she grinned.

Haley's P.O.V

I had had an absolutely wonderful day at class! I loved everything about Life magic. The way that it focused on harnessing the Song of Creativity,(which created the Spiral, for your information!), it's deep caring for nature and animals, it's ability to heal and protect others, everything!

"Now, for a secondary school…" I thought. "Storm focuses on creativity...Maybe that would work well with the song of creation? What about Ice? Nah. Death? Don't think so… Myth? I don't know, maybe… Fire? Dangerous. Forest fires. Of course, those help sometimes, but nah… What was the last one? Balance? It focuses on uniting the schools and using their combined power… I think we've struck a winner!"

I wandered around Ravenwood, searching for the Balance school. I didn't remember it from the tour. I sighed, and sat down next to a pile of suitcases.

"Hello, there!" called a British accent from above.  
I looked up, and saw a dog in a suit looming over me. "_Um,_ hi?"

"I am the Balance professor, Arthur Weathersfield!" he said.  
"What? You are?" I asked cheerfully. "Where's the classroom?"  
"Yes, indeed! As for the classroom, Balance is less common because it is harder to master, and I guess Merle is still working on the funds for it…" he sighed.

"Well, now that I'm here, can this be my secondary school?" I asked.  
"Of course! It's always a delight to have new students… We don't have many…"  
"How many do you have?" I asked.  
"Including you? Four."  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "That's awful!"

"I know…" Arthur looked down at the ground.  
"I'm going to have to do something about that." I winked, and looked around Ravenwood. "We're going to make Balance the most popular school around!"


	6. The Fateful Tower

**'ello, peeps! How are you all, today? After this chapter we'll go right into Unicorn Way and it'll go back to normal. I've decided that I will only edit chapters past Wizard City that REALLY need editing, otherwise I'll still be doing this in 2094 (and I'd prefer not to do still be editing this story when I'm 90 year old). Well, hope you all like this chapter, and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

Everything was going great. I was having _fun_, for one of the first times in my life. But then we _had _to discover Malistaire and his evil plots and ruin everything. But before I start ranting on about that, lets go to the day that he ruined Haley and mine's life.

I was sitting down on a bench in Ravenwood reading a Death textbook when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Well well, it's _Morgan_." the Ravenwood bully Kelsey rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you want?" I venomously said.

"Oh, my friends and I just wondered how your cheating is going..." her crew giggled.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know... How you're cheating in class, talking to a Grandmaster or something..." said Heather.

I balled my fists. "If you had enough brains, you'd know that having someone help you understand something wouldn't be cheating, and that I'm not even doing it!"

Natalie nodded. "Uh-huh. We also wonder something else."

"And what is that?"

"Are you brave enough to go in Golem Tower?" Kelsey asked.

"Isn't that place haunted?"

"So?" Natalie asked.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I might drop by. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Good luck..." they sashayed away.

"I'll show them!"

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

"So, any ideas?" I asked Professor Weathersfield as I held a pad of paper.

"Hmm..."

We sat in silence for a bit. Finally, I had an idea.

"We could make a demonstration!" I exclaimed.

"Like what?" he asked, interested.

"A clockwork, and demonstrate the power of Sorcery on it!"

I saw a light bulb go off in his head. "That could work... We would need parts..."

"From where though...?" I asked.

"I know! Golem Tower! There's some mechanical pieces scattered around; an old inventor used to live there." he said.

"Th-the one who died?"

"Yes."

I gulped.

He sighed. "I guess Balance will always only have three students..."

"No, uh, I'll go get the parts."

"Oh jolly good! See you later." he sent me on my way to Golem Tower.

* * *

_At Golem Tower_...

"Walking...Walking...BUMPING." I said/shouted as I walked/bumped into someone.

"Huh? Haley?!" the person I bumped into said. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here, Morgan?" I asked.

"Well...uh..." she said. "I asked you first."

"Okay... I am here to get some metal parts to make a clockwork so that the Balance school becomes popular. Long story."

She looked at me like if my forehead had marker all over it. "Um, I'm here because someone kinda sorta dared me to go here..."

"Oh, well that's an easy dare for you. You're not scared of ghosts..." I said.

"Yeah, haha..." she said, as she looked at the ground and then back at me.

"Well, shall we go inside?" I asked. She nodded.

All of a sudden, it started pouring.

"Huh." she said. "That was sudden." It had gone from a bright and sunny day to a raging thunderstorm.

"Okay, let's go!" we raced inside.

At first, everything seemed okay.

"Over there!" I pointed at a nearby workbench. I ran over. grabbed some parts, and put them in a bag I was carrying. "Hmm. Wonder if there's any more..."

"Uh, maybe upstairs?" Morgan suggested.

"Okay." We went upstairs, and successfully found more parts. Lighting struck somewhere nearby. "I hope everyone's okay..."

All of a sudden, a figure appeared in the room. "Hmph." he said.

I didn't remember seeing the person ever before in my life, yet he seemed familiar, somehow. He had dark eyes, long dark hair, a black and golden robe, and held a staff. I glanced at Morgan nervously. She was the most scared I had ever seen her.

"Who are you?" she spat aggressively.

"So these are the oh-so-mighty wizards..." he cackled. "What a surprise."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, innocent Haley. You will find out soon... I leave you to deal with my ghost."

"Get back here!" Morgan shouted. She raced towards the man in black, as scared as she was, but it was too late. He teleported away.

"What does he mean 'deal with my ghost'?" I asked.

'That." Morgan pointed to a ghostly figure that had just recently appeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?!" he roared.

"We-we're not here to hurt you!" I said.

"But if you even touch us, I think I'll change my mind." said Morgan.

"Not helping!" I whispered.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A FIGHT!" shouted the ghost.

We engaged in battle, and shot spells back and forth. The ghost was a Diviner, and had high rank spells like Triton.

I pushed myself hard to keep Morgan and I alive, while she threw Treasure Card Wraiths at him.

Soon, we had won.

The ghost fell to the floor, and seemed to get his bearings back. "I-I don't know what happened..." he said. "The Dark Lord took control of my mind..."

I frowned.

"I am Edwin StormThief." he choked.

"Haley SunBlossom."

"Morgan ShadowSong."

"You're safe now..." I said.

"You can rest." said Morgan."

"I think I will. Goodbye, Saviors..." he disappeared, and left me wondering something.

"Why did he just call us 'Saviors'?" I asked Morgan.

"No clue." 

* * *

_At the headmasters office..._

After I gave the pieces to Arthur Weathersfield quickly, Morgan and I headed to the headmasters office, and told him what had happened.

"Malistaire, you say?" Merle asked.

Morgan nodded. Apparently she knew his name...

"This is dire news, indeed..."

"Um, anything we can do to help out?" I asked.

"There is some things go on in Unicorn Way. Take this seal to Private Stiltson, and he will let you pass."

"Okay." said Morgan.

There was a knock on the door, and Flint Legend came in.

"Ah, Flint. You came just in time. I must speak with you about something." said the headmaster.

Flint looked at Merle, Morgan, and me. "Uh, okay."

"Good luck, young wizards." and with that, he sent us on the Quest.

**A/N: There was some confusion about whose P.O.V is going on at what time, so this is what happens:  
****Morgan's P.O.V at the beginning, then after she says 'I'll show them!' it's Haley for the rest of the time. Sorry for being confusing xd...**


	7. Streets of 5 Part 1 (Unicorn Way)

_Morgan's P.O.V_

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Haley.  
"Dunno..." Haley said.

"Well that's helpful." I mumbled.

"Have you ever wondered who our parents are?" she asked.

"Dunno." I said. The truth was, I had. But they do say, curiosity killed the cat. Besides, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know who they were. I just wished things could go back to normal. I wished I could go back to doing the same thing, every day, and not have to worry about wizardly things.

We approached a guard standing in front of another tunnel.

"Halt! No one can pass without permission from the headmaster." said the guard.

I held up the envelope the headmaster gave me, and the guard opened the tunnel.'

"Be careful, there's lots ghosts in their!" he said.

We walked through the tunnel, and immediately we knew that _lots_ was an understatement.

There were ghosts everywhere!

I shivered. I hated ghosts, because I knew I was the only one who could see them. Except that when I looked at Haley, she was looking at the ghosts too.

"Can...can you see them?" I asked.

"She nodded.  
"Oh...well that's unusual. I said.

"Hey, you there!" yelled a guard. "We're being overrun by these ghosts. Could you go defeat a few?"

"Um, well, those are _ghosts_? How can you kill ghosts?" I asked.  
"You just...cast spells on them until they are defeated."

"That seems kinda mean!" Haley said. "They're just poor lost souls…"

"But they're _evil _lost souls." said the guard. "Now, please, if you don't defeat some, we might all become ghosts."

Haley and I nodded, and walked towards a ghost.

"Wait a minute. How do we cast spells?" I asked frantically.

Haley gulped, and said, "Help!"

The ghosts were casting cats engulfed in flames, and huge snakes with sparks coming off of them. Haley and I felt like we were about to collapse from all the damage we were taking.

"Did I hear someone call for help?" asked a tall boy, with purple hair. He had on a robe with a base of black and a trim of purple.

"Yes!" Haley said quickly.

"Get behind me!" he yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aaron Thunderstorm." he said, as he made a lightning bolt symbol in midair. All of a sudden, in the small area they were all standing in, there was a terrible storm. Waves crashed on top of the ghosts, and they disappeared.

"Thank you!" Haley said.

"No problem." he grinned. "You might wanna catch some health wisps before you try to battle some more.

"Health wisps?" I asked.

He nodded. They're red wisps that heal your wounds." "Not trying to be nosy, but do you know any spells?" he asked.

Me and Haley shook our heads.

"Okay, well what school are you?" he asked.

"Life and death." I said.

"Okay, well I don't know any life or death spells, but I could teach you the basics of casting a spell." Aaron said. "So imagine the thing you are wanting to create, or summon. Put all of your energy in it. Then take your wand, or hand, and draw your school symbol." he explained. "Mine is a lighting bolt, since I'm a storm wizard. Death's is a sideways skull, and life is a sort of leaf."

"Let me try…" I said, aiming at a shrub. I imagined a black burst of energy, and drew a sideways skull in the air. The shrub disintegrated, and Aaron clapped.

"Bravo!" he said. "Now you try, um...what are your names?" he asked.

"Haley Sunblossom."

"And Morgan Shadowsong."

"Okay, you try now, Haley."

"Haley closed her eyes, and drew a leafy symbol in the air. A sprite appeared, and cast a spell of her own. Everyone was healing.

"Woah, a sprite! Good job." he said, impressed.

Haley blushed. "Oh, it's nothing.

"Well, we should get going now." I said, maybe just a tad jealous. Why did Haley always get all the attention?

"Right. Call me if you need anything. To contact me, concentrate hard and envision my name. Think of what you want to tell me, and I'll here. Bye!" he said, and then he disappeared, like what I had seen in my dream. Except in my dream, Malistaire left behind skulls, not storm clouds.

We reported back to the guard, and he thanked us. He told us to talk to someone named Ceren Nightchant.

"Hello!" said a boy in green robes and a hood. "They're are rumors going around that the fairies of Unicorn Way are turning evil!Could you go and check if they are, and if they are, could you go tell Lady Oriel? She lives in the Hedge Maze." he said, but because of the way he said _Oriel_, I thought he said Orio.

"And just why, exactly, can't you do it?" I asked, annoyed.

The boy looked shocked. "Well, the guards won't let me go too far because it's dangerous."

"They don't care about _us_, then? I asked, yet again, annoyed.

He looked shocked, for a moment, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Morgan, lets just do it." Haley said, before he could say anything.

"Lazy green boy…" I grumbled, but followed her. I sparked a few dark fairies to death, while Haley kept us healthy. Afterwords, we went to the Hedge Maze and found Lady "_Orio_". She was a big angel looking creature with curly blonde hair and a sword. "My fairies! They're becoming ev-"

"Yeah. They're becoming evil, we know, Lady Orio."

"Here, take this treasure card since you have come to help me." she said, as she handed us a golden card with a picture of herself on it.

"Huh?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "A treasure card, you use it once in a battle and then it goes away forever.

"Then what's the point of it?" I asked.  
"Use it wisely." she said, ignoring my question.

"Go and defeat some evil fairies and collect their dust. I know that it's a dark task, but these are dark times. Take care, young wizards!" Lady Oriel said, and we left the Hedge Maze.

We returned with some fairy dust, and Lady Oriel studied it. She looked very upset.  
"This fairy dust has been corrupted by something undead! Ceren Nightchant knows this street well. Go ask him if he knows of an evil undead person who's been corrupting these fairies.

"Of course, Lady of the Orio's." I said.

"You know her name is _Lady Oriel,_ right?" Haley asked me.

"Oh." I said, and we made our way back to Ceren Nightchant.

"You're back! What did Lady Oriel say?" he asked.

"She said the fairies are being corrupted by something undead." said Haley.  
"Do you know of any undead living here on Unicorn way?" I asked.

"...Of _course_!" he said. "It's Rattlebones!" he said.

"_Rattlebones._" I repeated. "There are such weird names in Wizard City!" I thought.  
"Go defeat him, and then open the bone cages scattered around town. Rattlebones has taken residence in my old friend Delia's tower. Once you defeat him, the the fairies will be free!" he yelled excitedly. "Alrighty then!" Haley said, and we made our way to a tower. We entered, and a skeleton with armor and a dark fairy next to him said, "You cannot stop us, wizards! The corruption of the fairies is just the beginning of Malistaire's plans. Soon, WIzard City will fall and their isn't anything anyone can do about it! Mwahahaha!" Rattlebones laughed evilly.

"Yeah, mmm-hmm. Whatever. Just let us kill you." I said, as I cast a dark fairy, something I thought of after all these corrupted fairies. Haley cast a couple leprechauns. I remembered one time when she insisted that she saw a leprechaun hiding a pot of gold in the backyard. I didn't believe her then, but hey, we're wizards. Anything's possible. All of a sudden, a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed me. I fell to the ground.

"Morgan!" Haley yelled.  
"I-I'm okay." I said, trying to pull myself together. I tried to stand up, but I fell again. I cast one last spell, killed Rattlebones, and blacked out.


	8. Streets of 5 Part 2 (Cyclops Lane)

**Hooray! Just a few more chapters left to edit, and then I can _finally _continue! :D Hope you like this 'remake'...**

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

"Morgan!" I yelled.

"I-I'm okay." she said, staring at the ground warily, as if she was becoming dizzy. She shot a spell out of her wand, and Rattlebones was defeated.

Morgan fell down, and her eyes closed.

"Oh no oh no oh no..." I mumbled.

I felt for a pulse, and thank Bartleby she was still alive. My mind raced, trying to come up with an explanation for why she had passed out.

_Hmm... She _had _been casting a lot of spells..._

Then it hit me.

_Oh no! She ran out of mana!_

Mana was the strength and magical energy that kept us wizards going. It fueled our spells, and Morgan had run out. She used magic from _her _instead of the mana, and when that happens, wizards passed out.  
Like if you're holding your breath, your body passes out to stop you from doing it. The same thing had happened to Morgan.

_Phew,_ I thought. _That means I just have to take her back to the dorms to rest._

Easier said than done. I pulled her up with all my might, but being the older sister (if only by seven point five seconds), she was too heavy for me.

Then I remembered that Aaron had told me to just call if I needed help. I didn't want to bother him again, but I really didn't have a choice.

I closed my eyes, and thought with all my might. I pictured Aaron's face, and said (in my mind) "Aaron, Morgan just ran out of mana and passed out. I need you to teleport to Rattlebones' Tower if you can hear me, because I can't take her back to the dorm."

"Be right there."

A few seconds later, the sound of lightning and the smell of rain flooded the room.

"Thank you, Aaron." I said.

He nodded, and muttered a levitation spell. Morgan floated up into the air.

_Why didn't I think of that?_ I sighed/thought.

* * *

We finally arrived in Ravenwood, and approached the girls dorms.

"I'll take it from here." I said.

"Okay, good luck. I hear Merle has another 'quest' for you when you get back."

I went inside, but considered his words, and what had happened on Unicorn Way. Something was _very _wrong in Wizard City. According to my textbooks, this kind of disruption hadn't happened since... Well, it hadn't happened in a really long time.

Morgan floated into the dorm and I rested her down on her bed. I headed back outside, and saw Aaron waiting for me.

"Would you mind going back to Unicorn Way and freeing the fairies from the bone cages? Then tell Lady Oriel. She'll reward you. Greatly." I said.

"Yeah, 'couse. Bye!" he said, then headed back to Unicorn Way.

* * *

I scribbled down a note for Morgan to read when she woke up telling her of what happened, and to visit Merle Ambrose. After that, I ran into the commons.  
There seemed to be a tension, like the students had her rumors about something breaking the peace in Wizard City, but they weren't sure if they were true.

I looked around, and saw Kelsey SoulRiver whispering to Heather Mist and Natalie BlueFountain about something. I walked straight pass them, eager to avoid conflict.

Natalie looked disappointed when I ignored them, and I heard her pout something like, "-not as fun as her sister-". I stopped in my tracks. Morgan may be my older sister, but not by enough to stop my sisterly instincts.

I turned around, and smiled sweetly. "What did you say?"

Kelsey smirked. "How Morgan was just _so _fun..."

People often underestimated me. They considered me the _weak Life girl. _I might be willing to heal and let other people to the job for me, but _no one _could bully my friends.

I stepped forward, but I was interupted by someone yelling my name. "Haley!" I looked around, but didn't seen anyone. Suddenly I remembered my mission to visit the headmaster.

I shot a look to the girls, and ran inside the office. "I've heard you wanted a word with me, Headmaster Ambrose?"

"Oh good, Haley Sunblossom. I take it you have resolved the problems on Unicorn Way?" Ambrose asked.

I sighed. "Kind of."

Merle Ambrose looked worried as I told him what Rattlebones had said; This was only the beginning of _Malistaire's _plans.

I remembered the story of Malistaire. He was the previous Death professor, but when his wife Sylvia Drake died, he went AWOL, and brought the Death School with him.

Now, he was getting revenge on Wizard City for something it didn't even do...

"This is not good, not good at all..." Merle mumbled.

A minute later, he said, "If you and or your sister are willing to help the situation of Wizard City, I have sent some students of mine to investigate the three streets under attack: Fircat Alley, Triton Avenue, and Cyclops Lane. Would you mind going to help them?" Merle Ambrose asked.

"Sure." I said.

I decided to go the Cyclops Lane first.

* * *

"Nice, Warhorn, nice Warhorn!" I heard someone say. I looked around, and saw David Sparklepants.

"Do you want help?" I asked.

"Maybe just a little!" he said, as a green Troll AND a mad looking Warhorn were chasing him.

I cast another Leprechaun while he cast a Blood Bat that slobbered green slime all over the creatues.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"The bossy Nolan Stormgate told me to defeat some of these Warhorns and collect a pass to General Akilles' (the general of Cyclopes, obviously) lair. He said some students disappeared and wonders if he captured them. Once we defeat him in battle, he'll have to let the students go." David told me.

"Why would Akilles turn evil?"

He shrugged. "We're guessing the work of Malistaire."

"Okay, well did you get a pass?" I asked.

He nodded.

He led me to Akilles' lair, and handed the pass to a cyclops named Romulus.

"Uh, well, you don't look like warhorn to me, but this pass looks good, so I'll let you through." Romulus said.

_Keep it cool, keep it cool!_

"Help us!" I heard someone scream as soon as we went inside.

"What?! Is someone here to rescue them? If you want their freedom, you'll have to fight for it!" General Akilles yelled, right before he picked up a hammer, and charged.


	9. Streets of 5 Part 3 (Triton Avenue)

**I really am terrible at consistency, aren't I? Well, I moved out of my house, moved back in, lost internet, so I guess I'm partly not to blame. Blame Minecraft too. I used to hate that darn game, and now I can't get off of it T.T.**

**I would quickly just like to say how lucky I am to have people like you reading (and reviewing!) my story. My family basically ignores them, so if it weren't for you guys and your feedback, I would have stopped writing a looooong time ago. Every time I get an email for a review from one of you guys, my entire week is made :)! I just hope all of you know how important you all are to me.**

**Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this newly edited chapter, despite my inconsitency.**

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

"Aowhhha?" was similar to the sound that came out of my mouth when I woke up. My head ached, my body hurt. Basically, I felt like crap.

I looked around, and realized I was in my dorm. _Okay, _I thought. _Better than the ground._

I then tried to recount what had happened before I woke up. I remembered...defeating Rattlebones with Haley, and then...I just blacked out.

"Well, I seem to be okay." I said to myself. "Despite the headache." I crawled out of my bed, and slid on a black and silver robe over my clothes.

That was when I spotted a piece of paper across the room on my desk. "Huh?"

I walked over to it, picked it up, and realized it was a note.

* * *

_"Morgan,_

_I've gone to the headmaster. He has a quest for us, and I told him you'd come if you could. If you're feeling well enough, he'll be waiting for you. Good luck, and stay safe!_

_Love,_

_Haley"_

* * *

Wow!

_Another quest... _Normally, I would have gladly accepted it. You see, more quests = more gold. But the Unicorn Way quest had made me uneasy. Unicorn Way was always the peaceful, relaxing type place. But now their were undead roaming through it. And what Rattlebones had said about Malistaire...

No. This couldn't be good.

What I knew about Malistaire wasn't as limited as most, being the student of the biggest fan of him, like, _ever._

I knew Malistaire once-upon-a-time lived a happy life as the Death professor of Ravenwood with his wife Sylvia, who was the Life professor. They had two children, twin girls, but apparently, they died. Sylvia got a bad cold that wouldn't go away, and she died.

_Malistaire lost everything...It must have been so terrible...I can't even imagine..._ I had thought.

Malistaire went crazy, disappeared, and took the Death school with him. When I heard that part, I remembered the dream I had had, the day I came to Ravenwood. In my dream, Malistaire had an argument with Merle, and he left.

Now, I _really_ wondered what they were arguing about. The thing that freaked me out the most was that Ambrose hadn't said anything. What was he hiding**?**

_But that might just be me being paranoid...After all, it _was_ just a dream...right?_

After thinking about how bad of any idea visiting Merle Ambrose to accept the quest was, I visited Merle Ambrose to accept the quest.

I'm insane. What can I say?

* * *

I knocked on the door to Merle's house. There was no response. I was worried, and looked through the keyhole. Flint Legend, Merle Ambrose, and all the teachers were gathered there. They were having a seemingly deep conversation.

I'm not known for being an eavesdropper, but what was happening around Wizard City was bad. And the fact that Merle might be hiding something... I just couldn't help myself. I put my ear automatically to the keyhole, and listened.

* * *

"_She is too good at the schoolwork...It's abnormal!" _I heard Malorn say.

_"The same thing is happening for my student! It is simply bewildering." _said Mulinda.

_"Don't give Haley all the credit,"_ Cyrus snapped._ "Mine understand things practically instantly! And I hate that!"_

Flint cleared his throat.

_"I think it's safe to say that all of us have a pupil that has done, well, unnexpectedly well."_ declared Merle.

_"Merle, could these children be...Could they be the new Saviors?" _Lydia Greyrose asked.

The room was quiet for a while.

_"Well, we are getting a little old." _Halston laughed.

_"Speak for yourself!" _said Dalia.

Ambrose finally said,_ "I think they could be. I have sent them on tests of working together to save the streets. If Morgan comes, I shall send her to Triton Avenue."_

_"Okay." _said Lydia._ "That sounds like a fine plan."_

_"Meeting adjourned!" _

* * *

I knew they were going to come out of his office. I knew I would be doomed if I didn't move. But what they had said stunned me. Saviors? That sounded pretty heavy. And Haley and I could possibly be one of them?

But I had to think about that later. Right now, I had to run!

I literally _just_ missed the swarm of teachers coming out of the building. Thank the gods!

"Okay, they said 'Triton Avenue'. Better go there, then!" I said aloud.

I ran into Triton Avenue as fast as I could, and accidentally ran straight into a Haunted Minion.

"Argh!" I exclaimed. I fumbled for my wand, quickly cast a Vampire (I know, overkill, but I was surprised and just cast the first spell that came to mind).

I walked forward, but stuck to the sidewalks, not sure what I was looking for.

"Hello, there!" a random girl said. She had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wore purple and yellow robes. She had a worried look splattered across her face.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"Were you the second wizard sent by Merle Ambrose for me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, good! I'm Susie GryphonBane, by the way. I sent the other one to the Haunted Cave to check on my brother, but she hasn't come back yet. I think something bad happened to both of them." she said.

"Okay, I'll head their right away." I said.

"Thanks for the help! I really appreciate it. Who knows what could have happened to my brother Artur, with all these monsters just roaming the streets..." Susie said.

* * *

I went inside the creepy looking cave with bars broken off of it. As soon as I went inside though, I knew things were bad. A girl with fiery red hair was surrounded by Scarecrows and Rotting Fodders. I knew I had to help her!

I rushed to her side, and started casting spells frantically. Within a couple minutes, most of the monsters had been defeated, and the smart ones retreated and left us alone. Finally, I got a good look at he girl's face. It was Ashley RubyFlame, the girl Flint Legend had introduced us to on the tour of Ravenwood!

"Hi." I panted.

She wiped sweat off her forehead. "Hey. You're Morgan ShadowSong, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Ashley RubyFlame, I take it."

Ashley nodded. "Did Susie send you?" she asked me.

I nodded as well. "I suppose you didn't find Artur..."

Her face turned grim.

I took that as a "No."

We headed back to Susie, told her we couldn't find him, and Ashley said that she had found a broken wand that Susie identified as Artur's.

"Oh no...We need to find him!" Susie said, trying to hold back tears.

"We will. Don't worry…" Ashley said, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks... I hope we will..." said Susie. "Could you go defeat some undead? Maybe they have some clues…" she said.

We defeated a few of the Haunted Minions and the Rotting Fodders, and brought back to her some strange golden medallion with a Storm symbol on them.

"Hmm...wait a minute! These are drained of magic! Why would the undead use storm magic?" she asked herself.

"How would they even know how to drain it?" Ashley asked.

"Good point!" said Susie. "Someone must be helping them…Go take this crystal to Duncan and ask him to cast a Revealer spell on it. He's really good at those." she said.

We brought a medallion to Duncan, and asked him.

"How many people does it take to find _one _person? Gosh, people are so helpless these days..." Duncan asked as he waved his magic wand, and an image of a pumpkin head appeared on the crystal. "Oh, wow! It's the Harvest Lord, who stole Susie's brother!" he said. "Once you defeat him, you can return Susie's brother to her."

* * *

We ran to the tower as fast as we could. It wasn't hard finding it; you could see it from miles away, it was so tall! After a little while, we entered.

"Oh jeez." Ashley and I said together, facing the maniacal face of the pumpkin king standing before us.


	10. Streets of 5 Part 4 (Firecat Alley)

**Two chapters in two days. Heck yeah 8D!**

**I know this chapter is still shorter than the previous one, but keep in mind, the other chapter was 400 words starting out. This one was _just _300\. I also skipped a lot of plot-points that I've just found plain annoying in the past, (such as Gretta) having gotten 6 wizards past it, after all. Maybe I should've kept part of the Gretta thing, but maybe I shouldn't have. I've focused this chapter on Gabriel's mysteriousness, and his hatred for both Flint _and _Aaron.**

**Which brings me to this embarrassment.**

**In the editing of this chapter, (the very beginning), I realized something quite, well, _embarrassing._ Aaron was missing, from all of the streets! I gasped. How could I have forgotten him? Then I remembered that Flint was busy with Merle for most of this time period, so he probably couldn't have gotten here in time, as well as the fact that then there'd be 3 people here instead of 2, like the other streets. So Aaron has replaced him in this chapter, blah-blah-blah. If this chapter makes you curious about Gabriel, (which I hope it will), then stay on the lookout for closer to Christmas.**

**I will start to publish a Christmas-Special starring none other than...Gabriel WinterBreeze!**

**So those of you who want to know his past, then great! It will be in the story. I'll start giving you sneak peaks of it in October, and It'll be published sometime in December.**

**As for the closer events, there will also be a Halloween special starring...David SparklePants! His past will also be in there, considering it's IN the past, so start looking forward to that :D! Sorry for the really huge Author's Note, but I just wanted you to be informed on some things.**

**One last thing: TWO CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL I FINALLY STOP EDITING!**

* * *

_Gabriel's P.O.V_

* * *

"I hate Firecat Alley..." I muttered, as I walked into the sweltering hot tunnel that led to the street of Firecats and Elves. Disgusting!

_Why am I even here?_ I asked myself. I could care less about quests. Who needs them, anyway? All they are are errands for the lazy. Tisk tisk. _Stupid headmaster...Why'd he ask for _me_? I have much better things to do...Like read._

Ashes fell onto my face. I grimaced, and quickly flicked them off.

Didn't Ambrose say I was supposed to have a partner, or something? _I guess they chickened out... _I thought. But nope, of course I couldn't be _that_ lucky.

"Hey, man!" someone yelled. I looked behind my shoulder, and rolled my eyes. It was Aaron ThunderStorm.

"Ambrose _had _to send _you_?" I asked.

"Fortunately, yes!" Aaron exclaimed. "After all, I'm Aaron...THUNDERSTORM!"

He randomly cast a lightning bolt that singed my eyebrows. "What would I _ever _do without you?" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Right?" asked Aaron, sounding aweful.

I sighed. _Some people are just so ignorant to the beauty of sarcasm. Oh well..._

"So what do we do first?!" asked Aaron excitedly. He was on of those annoying people who loved doing everyone's dirty work for them.

"I'm supposed to speak with Private Quinn. Apparently he's been feeling extra helpless lately." I said, looking straight ahead, trying not to focus on the heat radiating from the magma rock sidewalk, the humid air, the flaming trees. "I suppose you can tag along, if you insist."

Aaron gave me a look, that told me he was starting to catch on to the fact that I didn't like him. That I didn't like _anybody_. That no one could change that. "Uh, okay..."

We walked for another minute in silence until we finally caught sight of the lazy guard.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He gave me a look as if he didn't understood why I seemed angry at him. Clearly we had never met before.

Private Quinn hesitated. "Well, uh, the Fire Elves here..." he fidgeted with his guard-spear. "I'm worried about them. I've been getting reports about them hurting people, and I _would_ check on them, but I'm really busy dealing with the Skeletal Warriors. I'm heading towards the Dark Cave now."

"Okay, we'll check on 'em for you. Uh, about the gold-?" Aaron hinted, making the coin gesture with his fingers.

"I'll give you both fifty gold coins when you return."

Aaron's eyes lit up. "I'm going to get that new wand in no time!" he muttered excitedly.

I unhardened my glare on the private. At least he was paying us.

* * *

"Whaaa?" was all Aaron and I could manage when we saw the Fire Elves.

There they were, in the middle of the road, break dancing. Of course, that would have been considered normal for the Fire Elves. They were always pulling crazy stunts like that. But this was different. Bright red auras glowed around them, causing anything nearby to burst into flames.

Fire Wizards swarmed them, and the aura knocked them back. I didn't want to get to close; I could combust into flames!

"Oh, wow!" Aaron said. "This is bad."

"No crap, Sherlock." I muttered.

He didn't seem to hear me. He used his wand and cast a spell. Purple and lightning yellow bats appeared in the sky. They swooped down, and attempted to attack the elves. The caught on fire, shrieked, and disappeared, defeated. "What?!" Aaron yelped, not used to having his spells not work. "L-let me try again."

He cast a Life spell, an Imp, but the Imps laughter reflected back towards Aaron. "Huh?!"

I furrowed my brows, and leaned in closer from the sidewalk. This was _not _normal. Even if Fire Elves _did _turn evil, the only magic they should resist should've been Fire. Now, Fire Elves had gone completely insane, and were seemingly resistant to every spell, except...

I knew what I had to do. Cast a Snow Serpent. _But I could combust!_ I thought.

"Ugh." I looked down.

Aaron looked at me, and seemed to understand my plan. "I could cast a Fire/Ice shield on you." he said.

_Why hadn't I thought of that?! _"I can cast my own spells, thank you very much." I spat, as I cast a Fire/Storm shield. I hesitantly edged towards the break-dancing elves, and took a breath. I shot out as many Serpents as my Wand could handle, and the Elves shrieked. Aaron shouted a spell I had learned a few years back about unbrainwashing, and the Fire Elves turned to normal.

"Who is doing this?!" I asked one, grabbing it by the collar of it's Red and yellow shirt.

He screamed. "I don't know, I really don't! You must speak with King SwiftArrow! Don't hurt me!" I sniffed with distaste.

"Of course you don't know anything." I put him down, and started walking fast to the Fireglobe Theatre.

"How do you know your way so well around here?" Aaron said, jogging to keep up with me.

I ignored him for thirty seconds, then finally said, "Let's just say a long, long time ago, a friend of mine lived here."

Behind me, I could practically hear Aaron's gears turning, trying to figure out what I meant. Apparently it was _that _hard to believe I once had a friend. No matter.

Let people think what they want. As long as they don't find out the truth.

* * *

We stood warily outside the Fireglobe Theatre. I was sophisticated enough to realize how elegant it was; the gentle curves of the building, the symmetry of the lava fountains on both sides. I still despised it though. Too many foul memories.

_Don't focus on the past, think about the task at hand,_ I told myself, as I entered the building, with Aaron at my side.

Together, friends or not, we faced the evil sneer of the Fire Elf King. It was up to us.


	11. Streets of 5 Part 5 (Haunted Cave)

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

I took a deep breath as we approached the General of the Cyclopes. Fury glinted in his eyes, and his mouth was curled into a tight grimace. He was terrifying.

I glanced over at David, looking for reassurance. Unfortunately, I found none. He seemed just as scared as I was. He caught me looking at him, and we both nodded. I waved my wand, and cast a Leprechaun to attack the General's minion. David cast a Myth Prism on the General, and the minion cast a Blood Bat on him.

The General passed.

__

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. _This means he's saving up his power for a bigger attack!_

I cast an Imp on the minion, and the minion was defeated. "One down." I said.

David gave a faint smile. "Yeah. One to go!" He didn't cast a spell, and next it was the General's turn. The General passed as well.

__

_This is bad!_ I thought.

I cast a Sprite on David to heal him, and David cast a Myth Blade. Now, it was just one question: What spell would the General cast?

The General cast a Cyclops on me!

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Are you okay?!" David asked.

I had lost a lot of my health, but I lied. "I'm fine, just cast the spell!"

He still looked worried, but he did what I asked. He used his wand to draw the Myth symbol, and a Cyclops appeared! He slammed his sledgehammer against the floor, and the ground quaked. I fell over.

The General cried out in pain. "Stop! I am defeated!" he exclaimed. "Take the children, and leave me to die in peace!"

David went to unlock the doors keeping the other wizards trapped, while I walked over to where the General lay on the ground. "Why did you do this?" I asked.

He groaned. "Someone named "M" said that he'd destroy Aquila if I didn't cause some ruckus in Wizard City. Aquila is my home world, and my duty lies there."

"Oh..." I mumbled, understandingly. "Do you promise not 'cause ruckus' anymore if I heal you? We can stick to the story that you were defeated and had to let them go."

He gasped out a breath, and said, "Yes!"

I waved my wand over him, and he was healed.

David walked over with the newly rescue wizards. One was a short girl wearing blue and white, with snow colored, spiky hair. She was obviosly a Thaumaturge. Another was brunette, and I could tell she was a Diviner. The last had ginger hair, and wore tan clothing. He was a Sorcerer.

"Thank you for rescuing us!" the Thaumaturge cried, hugging me.

"Your welcome!" I smiled.

"I was losing hope that snotty Nolan StormGate would rescue us!" said the Diviner. "Wait, where is he?"

David swallowed. "Well, he didn't come. But he helped us find you. Kinda."

"Oh." frowned the Diviner. She seemed angry-ish. The Sorcerer didn't seem to happy either.

I was about to ask their names when all of a sudden, everything went green. I was covered in leaves.

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

"Mwahahahahaha!" the Pumpkin King cackled. I see the bait has loured the prey!

"Stop calling me that!" said a voice in the back, partly enraged, mostly terrified.

I realized it was Artur, en-caged.

The Pumpkin King cackled, once again. He was already getting annoying. "I shall call you whatever I like! Now shut up and let me speak with my prey!"

"Stop calling _us_ that!" said Ashley. 

"I shall also call you whatever I like! Right now, I shall call you _Dead!_" he shot out a Fire Elf, but Ashley dodged the arrow. She cast a Fire Prism on him, while I took out his minion with a Ghoul.

"Hmph. Minions, why do they always go so fast?" he muttered. "No matter, I shall murder you alone!"

I must admit, that insane Pumpkin-Head was a dang good fighter. It took us what seemed like forever to finally corner him. Ashley had a Sun Bird in front of him, and I had a Vampire behind him.

He screeched in outrage, as he crumpled to the ground. "No fair!" His last words were, ""M" will avenge me!"

All that was left of him was a regular pumpkin. I picked it up, and observed it. "Hmm..." I mumbled. "An enchanted pumpkin. "M" must be clever."

"Yeah-" Ashley was about to say something more, but all of a sudden, all I could see was black. I was surrounded in skulls.

* * *

_Gabriel's P.O.V_

* * *

"Ugh." I shuddered, looking at the Prince of Fire Elves. The Theater/Castle was even hotter than the streets of Firecat Alley. I felt like I would collapse from exhaustion. I was surprised when I looked over at Aaron, and he looked almost as bad as me.

"Wizards!" The prince started giggling when he saw us. ""M" said you would come! Now, would you like to be in our play? I'm afraid your role will be rather short, because you shall DIE NOW!"

He charged towards us, jumping off the walls, dodging every attack. This was strange for a Fire Elf. He was fighting like a Thaumaturge: Defensively, not aggressively."

I remembered from my brief training with Diego the Unicorn Duelmaster from my Novice days that the only match for defensive was offensive. So, as much as I would love to be the one to defeat the sneaky little dweeb, I took on the Magma man while Aaron attacked the Elf.

Magma men were slow, and easy to dodge, but their knives were coated with deadly fire. One touch, and your the next magma men. _Soon there'll be a Magma Man apocalypse!_ I would think.

I ran towards the pile of lava, and conjured up a couple snowflakes in my hand. I took a deep breath, and blew it toward him. He let out a chuckle at the small snowflakes, underestimating them, as usual.

Little did he know, they would be the last thing he saw.

The snowflakes got bigger, and divided into a small blizzard. He screamed as the freezing blizzard devoured his lava, and he dissolved into hot air.

Aaron was too busy trying to land a hit on the Elf King to notice the missing minion. I thought fast, and realized the only way to end this thing was to Sneak-Attack him. I spun my wand into a the snowflake symbol, and an Evil Snowman formed right behind him. They were basically reverse Magma Men, with a dagger coated with poison snow.

I had added a little affect to the dagger though; instead of killing the Elf, it would just make him become his normal self. The Snowman stabbed the Elf just as a Kraken hit him with lightning.

"Argh!" the Elf King cried, leaning down. He looked up, about to thank us.

All of a sudden, everything went blue. All I could see were snowflakes.

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

"What?" I said aloud, looking at the surroundings. We were standing in the Haunted Cave, the creepiest place in all of Wizard City. It was known for having the dead mysteriously rise from it's grounds, and unfortunately, it was where all the cemeteries were. So, yeah, known for zombies.

I looked around, and saw Gabriel WinterBreeze (oh geez, him again), Ashley RubyFlame, Haley SunBlossom, Aaron ThunderStorm, and David SparklePants standing next to me, pretty much as confused and baffled as I was.

All of a sudden, my ear started wringing. That was my warning that a Whisper was coming in.

_I have sent all of you here to investigate the tower at the end of the street. This will be your last test. _Said Merle Ambrose's voice.

_Wait, these were tests?!_ cried what sounded like David's.

_How are all of you talking in my head together?!_ I yelled.

_I don't know!_ said Aaron.

_Calm down, I am speaking to you as a group. And that is what I hope you are. What lies in that tower is deadly. Work together, and you'll survive. I hope._ Ambrose said.

_WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! _David screamed. 

Merle's voice disappeared, and I was filled with rage. Why would a _headmaster_ put so many of his student's lives at risk?!

Then my voice of reason arrived, and said: A lot of people's lives are worth more that 6...

...But still...

"Okay, guys, do any of you know how to navigate this street?" Haley asked, interrupting my train of thought. She still seemed confused. I guessed about the fact that this was a test, but I didn't really know.

"I do." said Gabriel quietly.

Five pairs of eyes focused onto him. "Lead on." said Aaron.

Gabriel winced, as if not wanting to follow Aaron's orders, but led us anyway. I cringed, looking at all the smashed windows and broken down doors.

The screams of terror were surrounding me.

I tried to ignore them, but it was hard. People, once alive, surrounded me, crying out for help. I walked straight through them, looking at me feet.

Finally, Gabriel brought us to a bridge across a sickly looking swamp. Across the bridge, torn apart graves were lined against a tower. This must be the tower Ambrose was talking about!

I walked towards the head of the group, next to Haley, trying to get away from the ghosts. The dead tended to stay away from her, as a lot of the living did for me.

Gabriel reached for the door-knob, and hesitated. He looked up at the door, and I could tell why he was scared. He knew as well as I did that there was something evil in there. To open it, we'd unleash a dark presence. But we had no choice.

He shook his head, and then slammed the door open. I was terrified by what I saw.

* * *

A Wraith was an embodiment of pure evil, created by feelings of hatred, anger, and all of the vileness in this cruel world. They usually wore black capes that covered their faces, and had wings of ebony, like angels of darkness.

And there one stood, right in front of me.

The most terrifying thing about the creature was when it lifted it's hood. I wanted to turn away, but I was totally captivated.

And the most shocking thing was what I saw.

It's face was not horrid, nor sickening. It was beautiful. It's eye's glowed wickedness, and it grinned viciously at us. His face was gaunt, and handsome. He had long hair as black as night, pulled back behind his hood.

"My, my. It wasn't smart for you to come in here. Not smart at all." he growled, still keeping his grin. "Now I have to devour you're soul."

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" the tower was flooded with shrieks of horror. I didn't scream. I didn't move. I just stared.

Oh, how much I wished I could have done something. Anything at all! But seeing the Wraith's face had paralyzed me. All I could think was _Run_, and I couldn't even do that. Spells were being cast everywhere, but I hardly even noticed them. The Wraith's energy invaded my mind, trying to possess me.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was in my dream again. But instead of seeing Malistaire Drake, I _was _him. All I could think now was, _Sylvia's gone. The twin's are gone. Sylvia's gone. The twins are gone._, over and over and over again.

Malistaire, or _I_, rather, walked about my house, vaporizing random parts of it. My feelings collected together, and I saw a black ball of light appear in the ruins of what used to be Malistaire's house. 

A booming voice rang in my head. _That was my birth. What Malistaire felt is what I was, am, and always will be. And now it will be what you always will be, too!  
_

I was overcome with pain. I felt black wings start to grow from my back, and my clothes turned into a Wraith cloak.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled. I had my voice back! "I AM NOT A WRAITH!"

The wings shrunk back into my back, and I had some of my energy back. "JUST BECAUSE ALL YOU FEEL IS PAIN AND BITTERNESS, DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE TO, TOO!"

Black magic drained out of me, and in combination with all of the spells the others had cast, the Wraith burst into a black ball of light. I ran to the desk, grabbed a jar, and captured it inside of it.

Everyone just stared blankly at me. I looked back at them, but then I was overcome with dizziness. "I think I need to sit down." I mumbled.


	12. Explanations

**So this is the new "Some Important Information". I really had to edit it, because I've decided now it takes place before Krokotopia, and just the fact that it had a bunch of filler because the 'Information' part was so short. And I hate filler, by the way. Unless it's descriptive filler, I appreciate that, though I lack it most of the time XD.**

**Anyway, enough of me fillering with filler, talking about how I hate filler. Hope you enjoy this chapter (and any residue filler XD)!**

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

I was as paralyzed as Morgan was when the Wraith lifted her into the air, and started transforming her. Black wings sprouted from her back, and she was surrounded by a black aura that radiated evil.

_I'm going to lose her._ I thought. She was all I had, and now she was going to be gone to. Except worse. She would become an enemy. Morgan would be gone.

But the worse thing about it all was that I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless.

And that was something I couldn't cope with.

So I did the only logical thing for a wizard to do in that situation.

I cast a spell.

My strength rushed out of my body, and into Morgan's. That would've given her enough strength to move, maybe even speak.

Now it was out of my hands.

It was up to Morgan to fight her fears, her pain, her demons.

For a terrifying moment, nothing happened.

And then Morgan shrieked, an ear-ringing, glass-breaking _shriek_. "NOOO! I AM NOT A WRAITH!"

I breathed a sigh of sincere relief.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ALL YOU FEEL IS PAIN AND BITTERNESS, DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE TO TOO!"

The aura of dark energy that had once surrounded her exploded. Black liquid flooded out of it, and Morgan's wings shrunk back inside of her.

The Wraith burst into a black ball of light, and Morgan captured him inside of a jar.

When I saw Morgan's face, I was filled with worry. She was always pale, but her face was chalk white. Her silver eyes were dull, and tired. She looked like she had just fought off a thousand monsters, and she basically had. At least, mentally.

She sank to the ground, and muttered, "I think I need to sit down..."

I quickly rushed to her side, and pressed my hand against her forehead. She was freezing cold.

Ashley felt the chill, and shooed Gabriel away from Morgan. She knelt down beside her, and put her hands above Morgan's head in a rising motion.

Almost instantly, the color returned back to Morgan's face. She still looked tired as heck, but much better than before. Before I could say anything else, my vision turned green, and I was wrapped in hundreds of leaves. _Again.  
_

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

Ever been force-teleported somewhere?

No?

Well let me explain it for you then.

Picture this: You are normally going about your business until you are overcome with a sharp pain. It feels like your limbs are being pulled in different directions. Hard. And then, finally, when the pain is over, you could be anywhere. And it's all up to some other person.

Terrible, right?

Well that had happened to me twice today, and I wasn't to happy about. I didn't have much time to be angry, though, because we were in Ambrose's office. He sat behind his desk, with Flint Legend at his side.

"I suppose you wonder why you have gone on these series's of quests; why I have sent you on this test. Am I correct?"

We all nodded, none of us saying a word.

Merle picked up a quill, and fiddled with it near his head. "I have sent you on tests to determine whether or not you are a member of the Council of Light. More specifically, a particularly special group called, the _Saviors of the Spiral_."

Everyone was silent, until Ashley finally guffawed. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

I couldn't help but agree with her. The Council of Light was something no one knew much about. It was all very _hush-hush._ What we did know though, was that they protected us from bad things, like Malistaire, and that the people in it were: Merle Ambrose, Lydia Greyrose, Diego the Duelmaster, Emperer Hoshito, King Artorious, Queen Alliyah, **A/N: Alliyah, not just because it's my name, but because it means rising, and that fits in with her character. And yes, I made her up FYI XD A/N**, and the Kings of Zafaria.

Flint facepalmed. "I told you they'd react this way!" he mumbled.

Merle shushed him. "I would not risk your lives if this were a joke. I would have the rest of the Council here, but something is very wrong."

We looked up at him, confused.

"You have proved positive that you are, in fact, the next group of Saviors. But someone is missing." said Ambrose.

"Woah, woah, woah." I said. "First explain to us who these _"Saviors"_ are!"

Merle pursed his lips. "Yes. yes. I was about to do that."

He took a breath, and began. First, there were 9-I mean 8-wizards. Astral, Life, Death, Balance, Storm, Myrh, Fire, and Ice. They were the first Saviors of the Spiral. The schools of magic were named after them. They saved the Spiral many times, until eventually, they died. And then more wizards appeared, and were declared the next Saviors. The professors of Ravenwood, with the exception of Moolinda Wu and Malorn AshThorn, were the previous Saviors." he said.

Flint stayed silent, eyeing us, carefully analyzing our movements. "And you are the next. You may have realized, though, the Balance Saviors is missing."

Gabriel became wide-eyed. He didn't say anything, but apparently he understood that this was bad.

"You are all excelling in your training. I trust you to help us stop Malistaire. And to do that, you need your other Savior. We have searched for her in the Book of Secrets, and know that her name is Madison Dawn. She is somewhere in Krokotopia, but that is all we know."

Gabriel looked like he wanted to say something. _Really, really badly._

Merle Ambrose noticed this. "Gabriel WinterBreeze, do you have something to say?"

"Y-yes. When we were at that Wraith's tower, I-I found something." He held up a book, and pointed at it.

It was black, with the engraving of a Skeletal key."I read a little of it, and it says that Malistaire is looking for the Krokinomicon."

Merle took the book from Gabriel's hands, and grimaced. "Dark magic is inside of this book..." he grabbed his staff, and shouted a spell. The engraving unattached itself to the cover, and floated in Ambrose's hands. He looked at it, nostalgia splattered across his face. "I believe I know where this leads to...An old place I once showed Malistaire: Nightside. I didn't think he would hide it _there_..." he said.

"Hide what there?" Aaron asked.

"The Death school." Ambrose said, looking us straight in the eye.

* * *

Haley's P.O.V

* * *

Merle walked with us, Gamma on his shoulder, as we stood on the Rainbow Bridge. Questions invaded my mind. Things about Malistaire, things about Nightside, things about this Madison Dawn.

Basically, my head was an unorganized mess. I squeezed Morgan's hand as we approached the waterfall. The river water was up to my knees, and I had forgotten to cast a spell to keep me dry. I would have to think ahead next time something like this happened. We went through the waterfall, and the freezing water trickled down my kneck.

Aaron was lucky; he was automatically dry, being a Diviner, and all. Gabriel didn't seem to mind the cold water, either. Ashley looked like a cat in a bathtub, though: Puffed out and mad. David didn't say anything, he was just quiet. _Must be shocked._ I thought. _Like me._

It was hard enough to become a wizard. But now have the fate of the world on my shoulders? Times like this are when I'm most like Morgan: Wanting to be normal. I looked on the bright side, though, as usual: At least I get to help others. Sometimes, though, I just wished I could do more to help the people I actually _knew_. Like Morgan. I couldn't even imagine how big of a toll this was taking on her.

Merle lifted the Skeleton key, and put it in a black door. We were standing inside a dirt cave, creeped out as heck. At least I was. He pushed the door open, and I gasped. The entire Death school was there!

It was dark down there, looked up was like looking at the night sky, but with no stars or moon. The creepy Death tree was glaring at us, un-amused. Unsurprisingly, the air smelled like fresh dirt and their was a certain electricity in the air; static. Like anything could happen.

We entered the Death school, and gazed upon the chaos. Chairs were flipped over, and paintings and books had fallen off he walls. Merle and a strange hunchback go kept groaning weirdly chatted. Apparently his name was Dworgan, and he was Malistaire's apprentice. He had gotten no news from Malistaire, and had been stuck down here with no way out.

Afterword, Merle brought us back to his office, and gave us one last piece of news. "Flint is the Astral Savior. He will guide you. You have to trust him, or you will be doomed." Flint looked down awkwardly, obviously not used to being singled out. "And most importantly; here is the Krokotopian Spiral Key. Goodbye, young wizards, and I wish you best of luck on your journey."

And with that, we left. We had successfully taken one more step to our doom.


	13. The Pyramid of Fire

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

_Jeez-Louise..._ I thought. This whole thing was just way too crazy! But Merle and Flint had given me the vibe that this was _seriously _urgent. And after what happened in Triton Avenue and Haunted Cave, I knew this whole Malistaire thing was no joke.

It just scared me.

Part of the thing that scared me the most was that Ambrose was sending a bunch of fourteen year old kids to do this. I know Ambrose enough to realize that this was a last-resort thing; he didn't like to disrupt his student's studies. _So this must mean the entire Council is busy..._

And that meant that whatever they were doing was even more dangerous than what we were. And if we are the Saviors, than that _definitely _means the Malistaire situation is bad if it summoned _us_.

Gosh. This whole thing was just one big head-ache, wasn't it?

As urgent as it was, Ambrose wouldn't let us leave for Krokotopia without at least one more night of sleep. So I slept. Or at least tried to.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night. I had _another _dream about those darn eight-legged insects, in the few short hours I was asleep. The rest of the night I just tossed and turned, trying to make sense of the fact that the Life and Death Saviors _had _to be my sister Haley and I. Life just wasn't kind to her and I, I guess.

We were unlucky, maybe.

I got up and started getting dressed just a few minutes before the sun rose. That was when we were supposed to leave.

I let out a dry laugh; we were leaving at dawn to find Madison Dawn.

Haley heard me going through my closet, and yawned. "Is it time already?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I stated.

She got dressed as well, and we packed warmly for Krokotopia. We went outside.

Right in front of the dorms was Bartleby; the World Tree. We wizards traveled from world to world using Spiral keys.

I had actually never obtained one; thus I've never been out of Wizard City except for Earth.

Thankfully, we weren't the first ones there. Flint, Gabriel, David, and Aaron were there. Apparently, Ashley was still sleeping. The guys were arguing about what to do. "Guys, we can't just wait here forever!" said Flint.

"Well we can't walk into the girls dormitory..." Gabriel muttered.

David eyes were flickering back and forth to whoever was speaking.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Why not, Gabriel?"

Gabriel glared at him. "It's against the rules, stupid."

Aaron seemed taken aback. "Really?"

I face-palmed, and walked into the eye-of-the-storm with Haley. "One of us can just go get her!"

Haley raised her hand, volunteering. David, Gabriel, and Flint seemed relieved. Aaron still seemed dumbfounded.

She walked back to the girls dorm, and a couple minutes later brought back a drowsy Ashley RubyFlame, holding a sloppily packed red suitcase. She was so out of it she didn't even have time to give Gabriel a nasty look. She just sat down, and whined, "Why did we have to leave so _early_? I'm _tired_."

"You and me both, Ashley. You and me both." I said. Apparently, neither Ashley or me were 'Morning people'. Once Haley had gotten up, she was just fine.

How I envied people like that.

Ashley sat up, and Flint put a key with the emblem of pyramid in the keyhole to Bartleby's door. He swung it opened, and we went inside.

The inside of Bartleby was to say the least..._strange._ It was as wide as a football field, with a beautiful green rug in the very center. Light green was etched in patterns all over it. Smaller trees were growing from the sides, and shade was cast all inside the hallow tree. They had blossoms emanating light, and I was filled with a comfortable warmth.

The most important part, though, was the Spiral door sitting on top of the center of the rug. It could lead to anywhere, as long as you had the key. It radiated the same feeling I had felt at Nightside: anything could happen here. It was one of those mystical places, scattered across the Spiral, that could lead you to anywhere, anyplace in time.

It was no wonder it felt so magical.

I was so entranced by all this, I didn't even notice Flint use the key to open the door. "Get inside, quick!" he yelled.

He shocked me out of my trace, and I jumped through the door.

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

"Whoa." I said, spinning around the new Spiral chamber. Unlike the comfortable air in Ravenwood, this place was radiating as much heat as Firecat Alley. It wasn't a surprise to me that Gabriel looked miserable.

"Remind me again why I had to come..." he mumbled.

Ashley grinned, suddenly not a zombie any more. "I already love this place." she said deviously.

Flint smiled, excitement plastered across his face. I shared the feeling. As much stress as this was calling, I could tell at least _some _of this would be fun.

I realized David was stumbling around, and I furrowed my eyebrows. "David? You okay?"

"I don't...Feel so good..." suddenly, he went to a corner and started making retching noises.

Ashley pinched her nose. "Traveling through Spiral doors makes him sick." she explained.

"Oh." I said, frowning. Poor David.

We went ahead, David at the back of the group. He seemed to have recovered, at least for the most part. As we left the blazing hot chamber, we entered a desert. In the center was a small pool of water, with a Marleybonian dog standing behind it, under a shady palm tree.

Many islands were scattered through the air: we were only standing on a small one. Many bridges connected this one to other ones, the closest a gigantic Pyramid resembling the one on the Spiral Key.

Aaron marched straight up to the Marleybonian dog, and started explaining our business here. I saw a few nods, and he pointed to the pyramid. Flint was giving out loud sighs of annoyance. Apparently, we had not only one, but _two _rivalries in this group. So much for working together.

"Okay, so we need to go to the Pyramid of the Sun and help Professor Winthrop with something." said Aaron, after he finished talking with the dog.

We nodded, and walked into the pyramid. Braziers were lined against the walls, and glowed a magical-feeling fire, like it warmed you on the inside, too. Immediately, we saw another Marleybonian humanoid dog whom we assumed was professor Winthrop.

"Excuse me, don't mean to interrupt your studies, or whatever, but are you Professor Winthrop? If so, do you know anything about the Order of the Fang?" Ashley asked him.

"Yes, I am Professor Winthrop, but as of now, no, I don't know what the Order of the Fang is. I have sent my daughter to fetch another ancient scroll for me, but she hasn't come back yet, and I'm becoming worried. Would you mind checking on her? She's in that tunnel." Winthrop said, as he pointed to a hall with a narrow pathway.

_Looks like we'll have to go single-file._ I thought.

We went down in a straight line, and for once, it was so quiet we could hear a pin drop. That was highly uncommon in this group.

The silence was interrupted as soon as we stepped out of the tunnel by a scream.

"Oh oh." said Morgan.

The voice was shouting, "Take this! And that! No one, and I mean _no one_, steals _my_ purse!"

I looked around the corner, and saw a sand-blonde haired, blue eyed, short girl smacking Krocodiles. They were swarming around her. A great deal of them were knocked out by her purse, but most of them were still up-and running.

One of them snatched her wrists. "Hey! Let me go!" she shrieked.

I came running towards her, and the rest of us did the same thing. David quickly cast a Cyclops on one of them, who was bashed on the head with a hammer. Aaron started striking them with liking, while Flint cast a Star spell that sent stars flying out of the sky and setting the Kroks on fire.

Ashley sent a couple up in flames alongside Flint, while Gabriel turned them into Ice sculptiers. Morgan summoned undead to fight the remaining ones off, and I summoned a Leprechaun to smack the Krok holding the girl in the face.

"Thanks!" she said quickly, and joined the battle. She used her hands to cast a Balance spell: Locust Swarm.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Madison Dawn." she said.

The monsters had all been defeated, and everybody grinned, pokerfaced.

"What?" she asked.

"You're going to help us save the world." Flint beamed.

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

After we explained to the Sorcerer the whole 'Savior' situation, we brought her back to her very-relieved father.

Who was a dog.

And she was a human.

Ashley apparently was wondering the same thing. "Not to be rude, or anything, but how is your dad a dog?" she whispered in Madison's ear.

Madison shrugged. "It's an adoptive relationship." she replied simply.

"Do you have the tablet?" Gabriel asked, not looking up from his book.

"Of course!" she grinned.

We gave it too Winthrop, and as soon as he read it, his face turned very serious.

"It says on this tablet that the Order of the Fang was a group of Krocks that hated the others, and worked together to put them all to sleep!" he said. "And then we had to come and wake them up…"

"If all of the Krocks have been awakened, then shouldn't the Order of the Fang have been awakened too?" Gabriel said, as he flipped a page.

"Brilliant idea!" Winthrop said excitedly. "I've heard they resided in the Krokosphinx. Good luck with your journey, and please would one of you mind taking a few notes for me while you're there?" he asked. Everyone took a step back, except for Gabriel, who was too distracted reading his book.

"So you will do it, please? For the sake of research?" Winthrop asked.  
"Mmm-hmm. Sure, whatever." Gabriel mumbled, not paying attention.

Ashley snickered.

"Dad?" Madison asked.

"Yes, honey?" Winthrop said.

"Can I please go to? I never get to talk to anyone anymore, now that we moved to Krokotopia…" Madison begged, conveniently leaving out the part about having to save the world.

"But...but you might get hurt!" her dad said worriedly.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of her." Haley said with a smile.

Madison put on a pouty face, and her father sighed.

"Madison, I will have to trust you, I suppose. Remember the pepper spray I bought you?" he asked.

Madison nodded.

"Good. Don't hesitate to use it."

"Right, bye Dad!" she said, as she walked away.

"Love you!" he said, right before she was out of earshot.  
She said it back to him, and we all headed to the Krokosphinx with our new friend, Madison.


	14. The Order of the Fang

**Why am I so terrible at keeping up on my stories, you may ask. The answer: I don't know. This was supposed to be The Krokosphinx edited, but I started adding so much I felt like this deserved its own chapter XD Krokosphinx will be edited tomorrow.  
**_**P.S**_**  
****Remember what I said about only editing chapters above Wizard City that truly needed it? Screw that. I'm doing all them xD  
****(My writing even back in Marleybone was terrible now that I look at it. If your a new-comer to my story and haven't seen it before the 'Big Edit', be glad XD)**

_P.P.S_

I'm just gonna give you a little thing that tells you the history of Balance in _my _series. You can skip over it, but you could also read it just to get a better understanding of Alhazred and what he's doing lolygagin' around and not teaching students Balance magic xD

* * *

**_ The History of Balance Magic_**

* * *

_Long ago, after losing 1 school, there were 8. These schools of magic together lived in perfect harmony for a long time. But unfortunately, this era of semi-peace didn't last forever. It was the nature of wizards to compare each other and feel like one was better than the other. This was the case with Balance. A Sorcerer named Dimitri SummerDust started a civil war between the wizards. He told the Sorcerers they were better than the other wizards. _'We have every magic in the Spiral coarsing through our veins! We are every magic, the others are just _one_! We deserve to rule!'

_The school of Balance was led into battle by Dimitri. The Sorcerers fought hard, but what Dimitri had told them were lies. Bartleby had created every magic equally. The Balance wizards were defeated in a matter of 3 days. Their magic forgotten, their school lost to the sands of time, Balance was gone..._

_Until recently, when the Marleybonians discovered ancient tablets of Balance magic, Ravenwood has decided to let Balance back into their school, with Arthur WeathersField as their teacher. Their school, however, has not been found. It may never be..._

* * *

**Okay, that's done. Now for the real chapter! :D**

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

The only way to get to the Krokosphinx was to travel by boat. But, we were wizards of course, so that meant a _flying _boat. Everything was so much more fun when it flew!  
I suppose we could have all teleported over to the island, but, eh. That's Wizard Logic for you!

Unfortunately, the boat was just a bit too small to fit our group of eight, so the kind Mander Sailor had to make two trips for all of us to get to the other side.

When we finally got there, I stared in awe at the Krokosphinx.

It was enormous! I had noticed that Krokotopia seemed very similer to Egypt (which was back on Earth. Just because I'm a wizard now doesn't mean I don't remember my whole 'Earthling Days'!).

We were about to head inside when Aaron noticed something. Well, rather _fell into something_. "AH!" he shrieked. His hand grabbed onto the ledge, desperate not to fall. "Help me!"

We rushed to help, but couldn't pull him up in time. He fell into the hole, covering his eyes and yelling "NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Morgan kneeled down and poked him on the shoulder. He had fallen five feet.

Flint snickered.

Aaron's eyes widened. "Um. I was just kidding! Haha, the look on you guys' faces! Heh-heh-yeah."

"Suuuuuuuuuure." said Morgan.

David sighed. "I have a feeling we need to go down their.

I sighed as well. "I have a feeling there's gonna be monsters.

We hopped down into the dark, and started walking down the tunnel, two by two. Every once in a while, a scarab scurried by us. Torches on the walls gave off a dim light.  
I generally tried to look on the bright side of things, but all I could think right there was "_This is creepy._"

Flint and Aaron, who were at the front of the group, stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Whats the hold up?" Gabriel asked, his voice full of boredom.

"Don't you guys feel that?" Flint asked. "Something bad is going to happen. I feel it in my gut."

I shifted. "Well, now that you mention it-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, the floor opened up, and we all fell down another couple levels.

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

"HOLY BARTLEBY!" I yelled the moment I hit the floor. The worst thing, hands down, about trying to save the world were those split second jump-scares. You just never see them coming.

"Is everyone alright?" a voice, whom I recognized as Aaron's, asked.

Ashley groaned. "I don't know about me. My ankle hurts."

Haley ran up to Ashley and checked her ankle immediately. "It's a little swollen, but other than that it's okay. This potion should help."

Haley handed her a sickly green looking potion. Ashley grimaced at it, but chugged it down anyway. "Thanks, Haley." she said.

My sister smiled. "No problem!"

Haley checked everyone else, and they were thankfully all fine. Before we could come up with a plan to get back up, I noticed a floating torch walking towards us.

"What is _that_?" I asked, pointing.

I clenched my wand tightly in my fist.

A face appeared in the darkness. A scaley, gray one. I realized it was a Krock. A whole body came along with it.

"Who are you?" Flint asked.

"A name is a valuable thing." a raspy voice responded. "It holds great power. Why should I give mine to you?"

Gabriel looked at his face. "Hmm. Then I suppose we will not give ours away either."

"A wise decision." said the Krock.

"Hmph." muttered Flint. "We are here to find the Order of the Fang. Do you know of them?"

The white and golden robed Krock's brows tightened. "I may. What do you want of them?" he asked.

"We need to find them to get the Krokonomicon." Flint pressed his lips together.

"And do you suppose the Order of the Fang has it?" he asked.

Flint nodded uneasily.

"Well then, you are wrong." the Krock began walking away.

"Wait!" Madison said.

He stopped.

"We need it to save the world from Malistaire. And to put the krocks back to sleep. Please, if you know something - anything! - help us!"

The Krock was silent for a minute. Then he turned and looked at us. The magic of Balance tells me the girl is honest, that your cause is worthy. I am Alhazred, leader of the Order of the Fang."


	15. The Krokosphinx

**My gosh, wow! Krokotopia is changing in editing more than I thought it would xD  
I personally like the new changes better, so lets hope you do too! If you hate it that much though, I have the original version of the story before editing stored away XD, so let me know! Anyways, enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

"Say what?" said just about everyone in the tunnel. Except Gabriel, of course. He yawned.

"You are the leader of the Order of the Fang?!" Madison asked.

The Krok grunted, which we all assumed meant 'yes'.

Madison nodded slowly, staring off into space, and said, "So you're the guy my dad's obsessed with..."

"You said you don't have the Krokonomicon." Flint bit his lip. "But do you know where it is?"

"I do." muttered Alhazred. "But only a fool would attempt to get it..."

David perked up. "Well you're in luck! We're the biggest band of fools you'll ever meet!"

Gabriel grumbled, "Speak for yourself."

Alhazred groaned, and continued walking through the tunnel. "It's held by the queen of the Tuts, Krokopatra."

"Wait, you mean like Cleopatra?" Haley asked. Everyone but me gave her a confused look. "Never mind..." she said.

"If it's 'held' by someone, and you're talking about how it would be foolish to try and get it, I assume you don't mean we can go over there and kindly ask please for it." said Aaron. "So why don't we just go and defeat this Krokopatra?"

Alhazred scowled. "The yellow child was right, you are the most foolish wizards I've met by far. It's not that easy! Krokopatra resides in her lair, the Tomb of Storms. To get there, you would need three Golden Scarabs. The Order of the Fang once possessed all three, but one of our Krocks betrayed us, and took one with him."

"Oh." Haley said. "How can we get it back?"

_It's getting colder!_ I suddenly realized with a shiver. Every step we took felt like we were walking into a freezer.

"If you wish to get it back, you must consult with Shalek the Wise. He may know of the betrayers where-abouts."

Ashley scratched her head. "First of all, who exactly is 'the betrayer'? Second of all, why the heck is it so cold all of a sudden?"

The Krock was silent for thirty seconds. Finally, he let out a deep sigh. "His name is Krokhotep. And it is getting cold because we are under the Krokosphinx, about to reach the surface." He pulled a lever, and a large door opened that led to a sandy stair-case.

We climbed it all the way to the top. Haley helped Ashley walk a little since her ankle was still sour, even with the healing potion she had given her. Once we finally got up there, I panted: "Maybe next time we could get a little more of a warning before we have to go up a super long stair-case!"

Alhazred ignored me, and procided forward.

As tired as I was, I kept going. The inside of the Krokosphinx was honestly beautiful. There were ice fountains everywhere, and frosty inscriptions on the wall. It certainly was the opposite of what I was used to with the rest of Krokotopia. It was so cold I was afraid if I stayed in there too long I'd eventually get frost-bite and have my toes fall off, or something equally as horrible.  
That would certainly match up with my usual luck.

"Alhazred." said a booming voice. But not exactly the 'happy' booming. This guy sounded angry. I looked ahead, and saw a Krok standing in front of us.

"Shalek." Alhazred murmured.

"Well, I suppose you come all the way here, in my domain, may I add, for a friendly chat." said Shalek. "Especially not with our last conversation."

Alhazred scowled. He certainly did that a lot. "Our last conversation was seventy nine years ago! Though I suppose you aren't the one to forgive and forget.."

"Now you wait just a minute!" Shalek grabbed his staff, and started shaking it at Alhazred. What was this, Grumpy Old Men?

"Please!" I interjected. "The whole Spiral is going to be destroyed most likely if we can't get the Krokonomicon, and you guys are fighting over an argument that happened seventy nine years ago?! Grow up!"

I _probably _shouldn't have done that. Especially not when standing in between two extremely powerful Krock, who could zap me in the face any moment. But I just couldn't help myself, apparently.

That was what I expected, anyway. Instead, their expressions softened. Just a little.

"Maybe the girl is right." said Shalek.

"I suppose we should put away our arguments for another time..." Alhazred grumbled. "Shalek, I have come to ask for the where-abouts of Krokhotep."

"Hmm." Shalek mumbled. "Let me consult the spirits of Ice." He closed his eyes, and held his staff in front of his face. He opened his eyes, but they weren't his. They were blank white. Out came a voice that was way too low to be even his.

"Krokhotep lies in the Chamber of Ice, the Golden Scarab to behold. The Saviors must defeat him, for only battle will suffice, and they can only win by being bold."

David nodded and scratched his chin. "So we have to go to this 'Chamber of Ice', and trick him maybe by being 'bold'." he said.

"Yeah." Flint said. "So where is this 'Chamber of Ice'?"

"That must be the top chamber inside Emperor's Retreat." said Alhazred. "This is not our quest, so unfortunately it would mess up the prophecy Shalek just recited if we came with you to help."

"Of course..." I said bitterly.

"We wish you good luck, though." said Shalek, waving us off. "Now about that argument..."

* * *

Emperor's Retreat was just as cold as the center of the Krokosphinx, unfortunately.

"Brrr!" Ashley shivered. "I really hate this place..."

"I can't believe you... This place is perfect!" Gabriel muttered.

"Hah, yeah right!" she threw her hands in the air. "We're all going to freeze to death in here before we even get to fight Krokho-whatever!"

Gabriel grimaced. "His name is Krokhotep, and we're not going to freeze to death. Can't you send off rays of Fire or something to the others?"

"It's too cold for that..." she crossed her arms.

They argued like that pretty much all the way to the Chamber of Ice, which unfortunately for the rest of us, was a long walk. It had gotten to the point I'd give anything to be back in the sweltering heat of the Oasis.

"Are we _there _yet?!" Madison asked dramatically.

Flint looked up, holding a blue torch that gave off even more cold. "Well, I can't read hieroglyphs, but this writing is pretty fancy and has a snowflake on it, so I'm going to guess we are."

"That sure sounds smart." I snickered.

Flint pushed on the door. It didn't open. "A little help over here?"

We all tried as hard as we could to get the door open, but nothing worked.

Finally, Madison said. "Hmm, maybe I should just read the hieroglyphics for you..."

"What?!" I said. "You could read them all along?!"

"Well, I have a book I carry around with me _Hieroglyphics for Dummies_. That helps a lot living here... Anyways, let me decode that really quick!"

Everyone silently face-palmed as she mumbled nonsense for two minutes.

"Okay! Got it!" she finally exclaimed. "The braziers by the door shall be the wrong magic. Do not correct this mistake and the result will be tragic."

"Well, we certainly don't want this to become tragic!" said Haley. "Let's think... This is an Ice place... What's the color of the fire in the braziers over there?"

Aaron observed. "Purple and orange."

"So that means Storm and Fire-" started David.

"-and that means we have to change it to blue, for Ice-" I continued.

"-and when you say 'we' you mean 'me'." finished Gabriel.

We all nodded. He flexed his hands, and made an up-rising motion, and the flames roared, become blue as ice.

"Hey!" said Ashley. "Fire is my thing!"

"And you can keep it. Fire is terrible and boring." he said.

"What?!"

"Guys!" Haley said. "Stop fighting! Gosh!"

"But-"

"Stop!" Haley crossed her arms. Uh-oh. She meant business now.

No one dared say a word.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

We continued into the Chamber, and immediately saw our opponent. Sitting on a throne, holding a flower, sat a Krock in blue clothing. He was muttering, "Krokopatra loves, me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not. She loves, me, she loves me no-! Oh no! Now I've frozen the flower again!"

"Ummmmmmm..." we all said.

"Bah!" he exclaimed. "Intruders! Who are you?!"

"We're known as the Saviors. The Saviors of the Spiral." I said, stepping forward.

"And we're going to kick your butt." Haley finished.

* * *

"Get 'im!" Madison yelled, charging into battle. Her only weapon was her purse and some magic spells she cast without a wand, but that didn't stop her.  
"Um, Mister Troll? Could you please attack him?" David asked the Troll he just summoned. "No, not me! Ah!"

Ashley and Gabriel were still fighting, I don't even know about what. Flint and Aaron were basically the only ones significantly attacking.

"Guys! Work together!" Haley yelled.  
Madison screamed something that cast a Locust Swarm, but unfortunately it just went flying everywhere.

What happened? We were all terrific back in Nightshade's Tower. Somehow, he had become even more unorganized. I shivered. It was so hard to concentrate with the extreme chill... Wait! That was it! The cold was affecting our spells!

I glanced at Gabriel, and saw a snowstorm raging around him. Ashley's usual aura of warmth was clearly about to go out. She looked as if she could barely stand.

"Gabriel!" I yelled. "Stop being so cold!"

"What?!" he asked, shocked.

"It's hurting us! We can hardly cast spells! And somethings wrong with Ashley!"

"I-I'm fine..." she said. She clearly was not fine. She tripped over herself, and fell over.

"Ashley?!" he yelled. He looked at his own hands, and saw they were so cold they had icicles growing off them. "Oh no..."

Ashley's head lolled. "Help..."

"I'm sorry!" Gabriel yelled. "How do I turn it off?!"

No one answered. It's not like we knew, we weren't Ice!

He closed his eyes, and I could tell something clicked. The snowstorm went out.

He knelt down. "Ashley?"

She didn't answer.

"Ash-?!"

"Argh!" she yelled, lifting her head up so fast she practically bumped into Gabriel's forehead. "I don't know what the heck just happened..."

Aaron cast a Storm Shark that ate the Tut whole. There was nothing left of him, except for a Golden Beetle.

"Is everyone okay?!" Flint asked.

"I think so..." Ashley mumbled, rubbing her head.

"That was weird." said Gabriel.

"Yeah." said Haley.

"Stop attacking me!" David ran away from his Troll.

I muttered a spell, and the Troll disappeared.

Flint walked over to the Golden Beetle, and picked it up. "This is it." he said. "I guess we should bring it back to the Order.

I walked over to Haley. "What happened?" I whispered.

"Gabriel almost killed Ashley." she whispered back.

"I think I got that part."

"Yeah, but the thing is something inside of him was strong enough to put his 'Icyness' out for a while to save her life. Most people aren't that tough..."

"Oh..." I said.

I looked back at Gabriel, and watched him look at Ashley. His eyes seemed so concerned, like he generally cared about someone. That was something I had never seen before in him.

I wondered if there truly was more to Gabriel than the person he had made himself out to be...Maybe there was something more to everyone here that I didn't understand yet...

But now was not the time for that kind of thinking. Now they had to collect the other Golden Beetles, get to Krokopatra, and take the Krokonomicon. But would it really be that easy? I hoped so, for I didn't know whether I would be able to handle anything much more complicated than that...

Onward we went!


	16. Testing the Balance

**Okay, let's see, what do I have to cover today. Well first off let's have a random fact :D! Madison is a self-taught Sorcerer. Yep, that's random xD And also this chapter is EDITED. YESH! Okay moving on. Enjoy your newly edited chapter! :D**

**Also, this was supposed to be The Tomb of Storms, but it ended up being their journey to the Tomb of Storms XD (It would've been over 3000 words if I hadn't made this a seperate chapter O.O)**

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

We walked all the way back to the center of the Krokosphinx, and thankfully, it seemed like Shalek the Wise and Alhazred had sorted out their problems. They stood laughing, and seemed to be talking about 'the good ol' days'.

"Um, we're back. And we have the Golden Scarab." said Flint.

"Huh? Who are they, Alhazred?" Shalek grumbled.

An alarmed expression splattered itself across Morgan's face. "Us? You sent us to get the Golden Scarab?"

"Oh, don't mind him. He doesn't had good memory unless it's about something that happened seventy years ago..." said Alhazred.

"What?" Shalek asked.

"Oh, nothing, they were just leaving." said Alhazred. "I'll be right back, I'm going to take them outside."

We walked outside, and the heat of Krokotopia felt so good on my skin. Frost melted off of my clothes. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So you have the Golden Scarab?" asked Alhazred.

I nodded. Flint held it out.

The Krock closed his eyes, and a box appeared into the air.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"The Duat." he said. "It is where Sorcerers can store things. It's also where things you can see..." he held the box. "...and things you cannot..." he gestured to thin air. "...Connect."

"Interesting..." Madison mumbled. "I'll have to try that sometime."

"Anyways!" Aaron clapped his hands together. "Can you give us the Golden bug things now?"

The Krok scowled at him. "Not you. I don't trust you. The girl...Madison. She must hold the Scarabs; only a Balance wizard can someone the power of Ra to carry you to the Tomb of Storms."

Madison held out her hands. I could tell she was both eager and scared. All I could think was that I hoped this would work. But would she be powerful enough? She had to be. She was our only hope...

We traveled back to the Oasis using the boat. I used the time inside of it staring into the clouds, wondering if we could really defeat the queen of these Krocks. Alhazred was obviously powerful, and if there was someone even powerful than _him_ it was bound to be his queen. Right?

"We are here." said the Mander.

Again, we had to make two trips, but it seemed to take no time at all.

"Okay." said Madison finally. "Time to rock and roll..."

* * *

We stood on another island. Thankfully, this one was connected to the Oasis by bridge, so we didn't have to waste time taking a boat. I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"O, great Krokotopian gods, or something!" Madison called out, holding the Scarabs.

"This'll work..." Morgan mumbled sarcastically.

"Shhh!" I whispered. "Don't distract her!"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"We need to get to the Tombs of Storms!" Madison declared. "Please...We need your help..."

Gabriel scoffed. "We might as well go back home."

"Enough with the negativity, geez, guys!" I said. "We have to think positive, or we'll never get anywhere!"

"Name one time being positive has actually helped, Haley." Morgan said.

I looked down.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Sorry, sis, but I'm with Gabriel on this one. I don't think anything's going to happen."

Madison sighed. "I'm truly sorry...Maybe you were wrong...Maybe I'm not one of the Saviors after al-"

She was interrupted by a great gust of wind and sand.

"Holy!" Ashley shouted. She shouldn't have opened her mouth... "Yuck!" She spit out a mouthful of sand.

A Krokotopian Sphinx head came shooting up from below. "Greetings." it spoke.

"Uhhhhhhh..." we all said, shocked and dazed.

"I have heard the Sorcerers pleas. I accept her offering; her heart is true. She wishes to restore Balance, not destroy it. She has passed the test." the head sucked up the Golden Scarabs from Madison's hands. "I shall now bring you to the Tomb of Storms."

The wind carried us up. "Woah!" I heard David say. "This is awesome!"

I levitated above the ground, practically laying on air.

"Just like a cloud." I heard Aaron say, obviously pleased.

"Hold on." said the Krokotopian Sphinx head.

"To what?!" Morgan cried.

We flew up higher, and were carried far off to another island. Then, the wind went away.

"AHHHHHHH!" we all screamed as we fell to the ground.

"Not my ankle again!" Ashley whimpered after we landed.

I stood up, and wiped the sand off myself. "Pixie!" I said, drawing the Life symbol in the air with my wand. A fairy flew up to Ashley, and healed her.

"Thanks again." she said. "I really need to stop falling like this..."

"At least we're here now." said Flint.

"We should go inside..." said David. "But all the green fog coming out of that Krokotopia cave place that is bound to be the Tomb of Storms is really starting to freak me out."

"Certainly can't be good." Gabriel agreed, with a bored expression on his face. "And it's eight of us against the unknown. I've read that's where they mummified thousands of Kroks, all of the royal family."

"I could take on a million!" Aaron said, striking a heroic pose. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

The inside of the Tomb of Storms was _way _creepier than the outside. There were empty coffins where mummies used to be left and right. I could only imagine all of them waiting for us... It was hard for even _me_ to stay positive.

Every step filled me with more anticipation and fear. I could hear dripping somewhere. I didn't even want to know what it was.

"What's _that_?" Ashley asked disgustedly, pointing to what seemed to be a well, full of what appeared to be bright green goo.

"Boo!" a misty Krock floated out of it, scaring Ashley half to death.

"Ah!" she yelped, leaping back. She knocked into Gabriel, causing him to drop his book into a stream of more goo.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Now I have nothing to do!"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "How 'bout concentrate on real life for a change?"

He stared at her with a blank expression. "Why would I want to do that? Books are better."

"Anyways!" Flint said loudly. I could tell he was annoyed by all this arguing. He had even cut back the fights with Aaron! "To answer your question, Ashley, I believe that is the Well of Souls."

Ashley made a grossed out face. "That sounds gross."

Aaron stopped walking. "I think this is it." he said, pointing to an entryway. There were no torches lighting the way, and not even any glowing goo. It was pitch black.

"Yep, that's the creepy way." said David. "This must be Krokopatra's lair."

Flint sighed. "Typical..."

"How are we going to fight in the dark?" I asked.

Ashley winked at me. "We don't have to do that! Remember, I'm a _Fire wizard_. And one of the many wonders of Fire magic is that Fire," she said, holding her hand out. "Gives off light..." She set the air above her hand ablaze, lighting the way a little. It wasn't much, but it was much better than the darkness it was before hand.

"I guess we should go now." said Morgan.

"Yeah..." Flint said.

We began walking down the hallway, and my nerves were on edge. Every tiny little step I heard made me think something was after me. What I would have done to be back at the farm with Auntie May, back when life was so simple... But I might as well stop even thinking about those days; they were gone forever. I just hoped she was alright...I'd sent her letters every now and then, but it had been what felt like forever since I had actually seen her.

I was so lost in thought I had stopped following Ashley's Fire.

I didn't realize that I had gone straight while everyone else had turned in another direction. No, I didn't realize that until it was too late.

What I _did _realize were the grunts and moaning of mummies.

And I figured out one fact: I was all alone.


	17. The Tomb of Storms Part 1 (Lost Hope)

**I'm afraid I don't have much to say to you for this chapter except that it's edited. XD. Oh yes and 17 OUT OF 20 CHAPTERS EDITED! WOOP WOOP! Just to say thanks to sticking with me this long (even though NONE of you have read the new Firecat Alley or Haunted Cave D:), here is a 500 story tall COOKIE (it may look small but it is HUGE XD)  
(::)**

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

To look on the bright side (which I was horrible at doing, for your information), this place was almost worse than the Krokosphinx and it's 'eternal freezer' vibe. (Told you I was horrible at that.)

Instead of the constant "I'M ABOUT TO FREEZE TO DEATH! SOMEONE GET ME AN ELECTRIC BLANKET"ness, there was a certain _different _energy about this place. It's actually _really _hard to describe. You know when you have an itch, but it feels like it's on the inside of your skin? No matter how hard you scratch, the itch won't go away. Instead, it'll just get worse.

That was kind of like the Tomb of Storms. It gave me this strong urge to do something, anything! I felt like there was this _itch_ inside of me, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to make it go away.

That was one part of that place.

Then there was the static. Anything I touched, static ran through my fingertips and electrocuted me. It was quite **shocking**, and frankly, annoying.

Last, but not least, of course there was the creepiness.

As a Death student, things didn't scare me easily. In fact, I only had two things that scared me out of my wits: Spiders, in all there creepy-crawl-ifying glory, and losing the people I'm close to. I couldn't imagine if something ever happened to Haley, she was basically all I had... Anyways, few things scared me. And this place was creepy, even by my standards.

But now it's time to look on the bad side. (Which I am known to be the best at doing, so prepare yourself. Bearer of bad news coming through.)

As I was walking down the itchy-staticy-creepy halls of the Tomb of Storms with the rest of the Saviors, trying to think of the good news, I realized something.

Why was I doing that?

Usually it was Haley, trying to cheer us all up. Come to think of it, I hadn't heard Haley make a peep in a few minutes. "Um, guys?" I spoke up. "Where's Haley?"

Everyone stopped walking. _Oh no..._ I thought.

I counted all of us. What was supposed to be eight Saviors was only seven. She was missing!

"Haley's gone!"

* * *

_Still Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

"What?!" Flint shouted.

"Where is she?" David yelped.

"Of _course_..." Gabriel muttered.

"Holy Helephants!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We shall find her!" Aaron said, throwing his hands onto his hips. "If it's the last thing I do." he winked at Madison.

I covered my hands with my face. _It's all my fault! I should've been keeping an eye on her...What kind of older-twin sister am I?!_

Everyone started shouting, and for once, I wasn't one of those people. I had to stay calm if we were going to find her.

"Everyone, CALM DOWN!" Okay, maybe after yelling that I was shouting.

The hall fell quiet. "For once, guys, listen. I know a lot of us don't like each other." I said.

Gabriel and Ashley remained crossing their arms, heads pointed towards the ceiling. Flint and Aaron stopped glaring at each other for a second.

"But we need to work together!"

David nodded eagerly.

"If we're ever going to stop fighting..."

Ashley bit her lip and tried to look me in the eye.

"...It needs to be now."

Aaron studied the floor.

"We need to find Haley."

Flint stared at me, seeming to approve.

"If you care about her," I said, fighting to keep my voice unbroken. "You'll put you're disagreements aside. And you'll help me find her."

Flint put his hand in the air. "I will!"

David was next. "Me to!"

"Count me in!" Madison chided.

Soon, everyone in the room had agreed except Gabriel. He looked down, but immediately straightened his posture. "I suppose. But only because I'm bound to get a black eye, sooner or later, and she's the only Theurgist here."

Pretty much everyone scoffed, knowing that that couldn't be the _only _reason he was going, but no one said anything. We were all too busy trying to find Haley.

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

"Um..." I muttered, feeling something breathing down my neck. "Who are you?"

Voices started speaking another language. I winced. They sounded pretty angry. All of a sudden, something grabbed my arms.

"Ah!"

I was lifted off the floor, and felt myself being carried a foot or so off the ground. I almost started screaming, but I bit my tongue. Screaming only made things worse...made things..._angrier_. No, they might kill me if I screamed. So, I pathetically remained quiet.

I would escape later, by myself, if I had to.

They carried me for what felt like hours, but probably was only three minutes. The voices started speaking again. I tried to listen, but it was clear they were speaking Krokotopian. I sighed. More Krocks?

All of a sudden, I was practically blinded. I was surrounded in dim purple light, all of a sudden. I could see!

The room was very wide, and it was filled to the brim with Krocks. Some were dressed extremely fancily, and others were only in loincloths or rags. In the center of the room was a sort of coffin. I shuddered, realizing it was a tomb.  
It wasn't any old tomb, though. It had inscriptions all over it, and was covered in gold. _Wait a second..._ I thought. _Is that...Krokopatra's tomb?!_

The Krocks holding my wrists started pulling me towards it. A Krock was standing in front of the tomb, holding a very dangerous, very_ sharp _dagger. He was wearing pale white robes. He almost looked...like a priest of some kind...

Every Krokotopian in the room, big or small, rich or poor, started chanting. Chanting the same sentence repeatedly. Why were they doing that?

All of a sudden, I forgot about my rule not to scream. "No!" I shrieked, trying to pull my arms out of the Krocks hands with all the energy I had; I finally understood all of this "Let me go! Please!"

My resist was met with twice as much force. They dragged me towards the white-robed Krokotopian. Holding me down, he raised the dagger. The chanting was getting louder by the second. Finally, the priest spoke a sentence dryly in English.

"_A sacrifice to wake the queen. The blood of a wizard._" he hissed, bringing the dagger closer to me.

And in that very moment, my entire life flashed before my eyes. There was no bright side to this, was there? For once in my life, I blanked out. For the first time in my life, I had no hope left in me.


	18. The Tomb of Storms Part 2 (Lost Faith)

**'Hello! How are you all? Are you excited for the next chapter?! Are you excited to see the fate of Haley?! Will she live, or shall this be the end of her? Or maybe she will live, but never be the same...Okay, now I'm just rambling, probably subconsciacly for the word count O.O**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

Everything happened at once.

Okay, that might not be very specific. First, I suppose, we ran. We searched every hallway, every tomb, but we couldn't find Haley. It's not like she just disappeared into thin air! So why couldn't we find her?

I was about to scream I was so frustrated, when all of a sudden, I heard loud chanting. "What in the Spira-?!"

Madison thrust forward, crying out in pain. "Ah!"

"What is it?!" David asked.

What was wrong with her?

She looked up. Her eyes were full of agony. "Help me...It hurts..."

"What hurts, Madison?!" I demanded.

It was like a flip switched. Madison..._disappeared_, at least in a way. As I looked into her eyes, I could tell they weren't hers anymore. They were...empty. Heartless. Almost...stormy. Her mouth twitched into a devilish smile.

And then Madison started chanting as well.

"What the Helephant is going on?!" I asked.

The chanting got louder and louder, and the itch from this place got a million times worse. Something awful was about to happen...

Madison stopped chanting. She hissed at us, and when we backed away, cackled in delight. She finally spoke English in a voice that was deep and raspy. "_A sacrifice to wake the queen..."_ She said that at the exact same moment as another voice. I could tell it was far away, but I heard it. Maybe Haley was there!

"Okay, someone cover her mouth please." said Ashley. "She's really freaking me out."

"Guys!" I cried, running towards where the voice and chanting had come from. "This way!"

Aaron scooped up Madison (quite heroically, he would insist I add), and we dashed down the hall. Madison tried to scratch him, so Gabriel had to cast a protective shield around him.

Maybe thirty yards away from where Madison first started going crazy was a large archway. We were so scared out of our wits that we got there very quickly.

I almost exploded.

Right up there, center spot on some kind of alter, was my sister. Haley was being held by some Krokotopians, and one had a scary looking dagger pointed down from her. It was a couple inches away from her neck.

"**_STOP!_**" I screamed.

You may have figured something out already. I was pretty freakin' crazy.

The chanting stopped. The dagger stopped moving. Everyone stared at me. I could've sworn I was about to get blasted to pieces.

But what can I say? No one sacrifices my sister.

I wasn't blasted to pieces though. Not at all. Everything was just silent. The purple glow of the room eerily illuminated us.

Then all Heckhound broke loose.

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

I wanted to squeeze Morgan to death (both to hug and strangle her) for two reason: Reason one, obviously for saving my life. Reason two, for being a _complete_ idiot. She had just doomed herself, and everyone else there!

I'd have to do that later though. Right now, we had a battle to fight.

Every Krock in the room charged, (with the exception of the white robed one), straight towards Morgan and the rest of the group. I could see the Saviors break out their wands and staffs.

Madison growled, and then blinked. "Wha-?" Whatever had happened to her, she had no time to ask about. A dirty looking Tut slammed his staff half an inch from where she stood. Thank goodness for his slightly-off aim! Madison quickly pulled herself together and started spinning in the center of a Sandstorm.

She was simply amazing!

Heads were banged with her trusty 'ol purse and mouths swallowed a whole bunch of sand. Nothing fatal, but some blows were enough to knock a great deal of Krocks out.

I was about to rush to my friends to help, but I was stopped by something scaly grabbing my wrist. I flinched. The Krock with the dagger was yelling: "_Stop! The queen will wake soon! Just help me sacrifice the girl!_"

Thankfully, they paid him no heed. They were to busy trying to wipe out the wizards.

"_Fine! I will do it myself!_"

_Oh no..._ I thought. "Let me go!" I pulled my wrist harder, and finally reclaimed it. But something was wrong. My arm felt like it was on fire.

The Krock in white robes had a victorious grin on his face. I looked at my arm, full of dread; it was dripping red. He charged towards me with the dagger, hoping to draw more blood, most likely to 'wake the queen'.

I screamed and ran away as fast as I could, but my blood dripped into a pit in front of the alter.

All of a sudden, lightning struck right next to me. "What the-?!"

I looked up at the ceiling, but there _was_ no ceiling. It was only a raging storm. Back where the pit was, a hurricane spun in circles. Thunder boomed so loudly the floor shook.

But I didn't have time to try to figure out what was going on; I couldn't even think about anything but my arm. Pain crushed me. Something was wrong with that blade...It must have poisoned me!

I could heal it though...Couldn't I? I was a Life wizard after all...

I tried to cast multiple healing spells and drank a wide variety of potions, all while on a mad dash to avoid the shrieking Krocks, but nothing worked! I literally felt myself draining away. _What's the point..._ I thought to myself. _Everyone is going to die eventually...Some just die a little bit earlier than others...What's the point of even being born?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a vision. Was I hallucinating already?

A Krockotopian woman emerged from the storm. She looked as if she were a ghost; I could see right through her. Maybe she _was_ one... _"I am almost awakened, my children. We shall deal with these savages, together!_" she declared, pointing her scepter towards us, the highly outnumbered group of Saviors.

I sighed. It didn't matter if this was real or not. I might as well just completely give up. Nothing was ever going to work. My eyes felt droopy, and my strength drained away by the second.

_This could never have worked, anyway...We're just a bunch of fourteen year old kids..._

I sank further down. There was no hope left inside of me. Even I didn't recognize myself, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. Not about the Krockotopian woman staring at me, looking more and more less transparent, and especially not about the fact that I was becoming see-through myself.


	19. The Tomb of Storms Part 3 (Found Trust)

**_"We are gathered here today to mourn the death and celebrate the life of AlliyahTheAuthor, who has passed away from causes unknown. Though there are not many of you here today because of her lack of a life (pun not intended), we miss her just as we would as if she were J.K Rowling, or someone equally important."_ said The-Guy-Who-Reads-the-Funeral-Stuff.**

_**"Cough, yeah right, cough," **_**Someone-Who-Only-Came-Here-for-the-Food ****rudely - yet truthfully - added.**

**The-Guy-Who-Reads-the-Funeral-Stuff shot a glared at Someone before continuing, "Her full name was-"**

**Before he could finish, AlliyahTheAuthor jumped from the sky, landing in an awesome pose. "Were you s_eriously _just about to announce my last name to the entire world?!"**

_**"Well, uh, yeah..."**_** said The-Guy before his jaw dropped to the ground. _"Wait, you're not dead?"_**

**"'Course not!" she exclaimed, shocked.**

_**"Had me fooled..." **_**Someone said rudely - yet truthfully, again.**

**This time, both Alliyah and The-Guy glared at him.**

**"Anyways, get outta here! I have to write a chapter for my millions of fans now!"**

**A cricket chirped.**

**"Alright, whatever. Enjoy the chapter!" she waves.**

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

"HALEY!" I shrieked, running through holes in the crowd, slamming any Krock in my way in the face with my staff. My sister was fading. I had no idea what was happening to her. All I knew was that I had to save her.

"Argh!" shouted a Krock who was smacked in the face with my staff.

I jumped through the air over the alter, and landed a couple yards away from Haley, who was simply standing, staring blankly into the windstorm. I shortened the gap between us, and finally I was beside my disappearing sister. "Haley!" I cried again, waving my hand in front of her face. She acted as if I weren't even there.

Inside this girl's eyes, I didn't see my sister. Whatever was in there was _not _Haley. I longed for her usually bright and cheery blue eyes, which was the opposite of what I was looking at. Mist clouded over them, and soon they were almost as pale as mine.

"Where are you, Haley?" She remained staring.

I wanted to cry - I wanted to cry so badly. That would be normal. But...I couldn't. I'd never cried in my life. Instead, I tried to touch her shoulder, just to reassure myself she was still there.

But I couldn't. My arms went straight through her.

"What?!" I cried in shock, pulling my arms back to myself. "What is going on?!"

Flint and Aaron ran up to me. Flint looked sadly to Haley. "It's that bad already?"

I looked back at him. "What do you mean?! What is happening to her?"

Aaron was wide-eyed. "Dude, she's transparent? What is Krocko-whatever doing to her?!"

Flint shook his head. "She-she's sucking out her life force! Look at Krockopatra, I bet you could touch _her_ right about now!"

I wrapped my arms around my chest protectively, and tried to stop myself from going insane. "What are we going to do, then? How can we defeat her and save Haley?"

Flint nodded. "That's what we're working on while the others are holding the Krocks back..."

I glanced back, and indeed I did saw Madison, Gabriel, Ashley, and David battling the Krocks. I had no idea how long they'd be able to keep it up, though. We had to act fast! "What's the plan?!" I demanded.

"Basically, I'm going to take control of the storm, and you and Flint defeat Krockopatra." Aaron explained. "Shouldn't be too hard..."

"Will that make Haley go back to normal? Is killing the queen of Krocks really going to be so easy?" Countless questions filled my brain. This had to work...It was our only chance...

Haley remained staring into the storm, and Aaron and Flint didn't say anything more. They clearly were just as un-sure about this as I was... I reverted my eyes back to the Astrologist and Diviner. "Let's do this."

I walked up to Haley one last time, and whispered, "Stay here, Haley. Don't fade. We need you..." With that last word resonating through her mind, we rushed over to the storm, casting a couple Knockback spells to get the Krocks out of the way and/or to push them into the pit.

Aaron looked up into the storm. "This thing is _huge_!" he exclaimed, staring at it.

"Can't you handle it?" Flint asked him spitefully.

Aaron frowned menacingly. He was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I don't have to make that long speech again, do I?" I growled.

They both shook their heads.

"Then do it! Flint, come on." I edged forward to side of the pit, just close enough to the tornado now to see the queen of Krocks, spiraling through the air, shooting lightning everywhere. I could've sworn I saw a green aura glowing around her.

Aaron, standing behind Flint and I, raised his hands up high as if he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders, and grunted in strain. The raging storm slowed down a bit, and an opening formed in the center. A little bridge of stormy air appeared, which could lead us over the pit and into the eye of the storm.

"Quick!" he gasped, his face turning red with effort. "I can't hold it much longer!"

"Come on!" I yelled, racing across the bridge of air. _Walking on air. That's a first..._ I thought to myself. Flint followed quickly beside. The bridge started disappearing rapidly behind us, and by the time we were halfway to the hurricane, it was near our ankles.

"Hurry!" Aaron choked out again. He sounded as if her were going to explode, and I heard him fall to his knees as thunder boomed, increasing the speed of the disappearing bridge even further.

My speed increased, until I was almost as fast as the fading of the bridge. But I wasn't quick enough. Flint leaped in front of me, landing on his feet into the storm, which surprisingly held his weight instead of sucking it up. The bridge supporting my feet disappeared, and I was standing on merely an inch of solid air.

"JUMP!" Flint exclaimed. It seemed hopeless: the leap was far to wide for someone to make, wizard or not.

I hesitated - if for only a second - but I jumped. For a short few seconds, I soared through the air, and I was an inch away from Flint! But then my weight returned, and gravity was pulling me back down, eager to claim it's prize.

_So this is the end..._ I managed to think in the moment of clarity I had. _I die jumping over a bridge of solid air._ But I didn't fall - at least, not for long.

Flint reached out his arms and grabbed my hand, as I dangled over what I had thought would be my doom. He took my other hand, and lift me up. "...Thanks." I muttered, still in shock.

He nodded again, but looked a twinge disappointed. "...You didn't trust me..." I heard him speedily whisper.

"You-you caught me..." I bit my lip. "I trust you now, at least."

I caught a hint of a smile from him before the opening in the tornado closed itself, and I could imagine Aaron rushing to help the others, now. "Yeah. She'd probably be at the top, right?"

"I think so. Let's go!"

* * *

Inside the tornado was very strange. Air swirled around my body, and if I had an umbrella with me, I'd be going Mary Popinns. The walls were just wind swirling around, but it wasn't regular wind. It was bright purple!

"How are we not flying around like crazy?" I asked.

Flint shrugged quickly. "Enchantments, I guess."

My eyes sped around, my mind filled with endless questions. How were we going to get _up_? What would Krockopatra do to us? Would we survive? Just as I was thinking that, a female voice boomed (more like croaked as if she had seventy three frogs shoved down her throat) through the room, practically bursting my eardrums as it mixed with the roar of the wind. On top of everything else, this place just had to be noisy, too.

* * *

_**"Ooh...Some interesting visitors...**_

_**...How do you do, my soon to be prisoners?"**_

* * *

I clasped my hands to my ears, but I quickly realized I didn't need to, as the voice only spoke for a few seconds.

"Uh oh..." I heard Flint mumble. "...That must be her."

After stroking my temples in an attempt to calm myself, I shouted overhead towards the eye of the storm, "Not very good, thank you very much! Now bring us up there so we can kick your sister-stealing behind!"

* * *

**_"Now, now, patience is a blessing..._**

**_...First, we shall play a game of guessing!"_**

* * *

I grimaced. What kind of twisted game was this queen-of-loud-noises-and-creepiness going to make us play? I silently gulped before regaining my composure. Haley was my sister, and I was going to save her, no matter the cost.

Before Flint could say anything, I looked above again.

"We'll play."

* * *

_Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

Through the screams and shouts of battle, my eyes remained focused on the hurricane. Partly because I had lost the will to move, partly because...Well, maybe it was instinct.

I saw a girl with blonde hair - whose name I couldn't care to remember anymore - be knocked into a wall with a scepter. She shoved with all her might, and pushed the foe away. Nearby, I also spotted a white haired boy murmuring something under his breath with a wave of a wand, and another enemy was turned into an ice cube.

Things much like that was happening everywhere, but I couldn't have cared less; I was just staring at the same place.

Beyond the nothingness going through my head, I almost heard a part of me telling me that something in there was important. That I had to do something.

But it was pointless. _It's all meaningless in the end..._ a voice in my head soothed. _Just relax, forget your troubles, forget your worries, let it go away. Let _everything _go away. Sleep._

A wave of drowsiness and dizziness suddenly came upon me, and my eyes drooped; I could hardly keep them open. But as much as I wanted to follow the voice's instructions, but the same part of me that told me the tower was important persisted, and kept me standing upright.

All I knew was that the voice was wrong. Something _was_ meaningful; the looks I caught out of the corner of my eyes of people that seemed to once have been important to me told me that much.

And all I knew was that whatever happened, I couldn't blink...

...Or I would never open my eyes again.


	20. The Tomb of Storms Part 4 (Found Terror)

**Hello, everyone! Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I know it's been a long time again, but I guess**** you guys might have gotten used to it by now (hopefully). I have a busy schedule with school and dance - excuses excuses, I know...Truth is: I'm a major procrastinator. Oh well.**

**By the way, like the new cover picture? I just took it in Wizard101 today - well, yesterday, since I'm posting this tomorrow for me.**

**Anyways, finally, we may begin! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V_

* * *

As soon as I gave the answer, the storm completely stopped.

Well...not _completely_. It slowed down so much we could actually hear ourselves breathing again. My ears still ached from the previous noise, just as I ached in worry for the first 'game of guessing'.

* * *

**_"Three chances I'll give you, and then you are done..._**

**_Scream out, cry in pain - for then, I have won!"_**

* * *

The insanely creepy thundering voice echoed throughout the raging storm. I cringed at her word choice. "Well do us a favor and hurry up already, then..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**_"Who walks with four legs in morn, two legs in noon..._**

**_And later, in the end, walks on three legs with gloom?_**_**"**_

* * *

She asked in the most patronizing voice ever, as if she thought us a couple of stupid children. Flint opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off before he could speak. "That's, like, the most common riddle ever?! We're not dumb!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**_"Well, well, if _you're_ so smart,_**

**_Answer the riddle; as you know it by heart!"_**

* * *

I stuck my chin up.

"You sure about this?" Flint whispered to me.

I raised my finger to silence him. "Shh!" I hushed. "The answer is:" I declared, but paused. _Oh, shoot..._

Flint stared at me, expecting me to say something. I'd been completely quiet for about half a minute now. "I don't think you know the answer..." he mumbled, as I still stared into space, mouth open.

"Shh!" I hissed again. I had to remember it - I just had to!

The villain's laughter rang throughout the room, leaving both Flint and I both equally puzzled. What did she have to laugh about?

"What?" Flint asked, confused.

* * *

_**"You said, you said, and I have proof:  
'The answer is: Shh!', and that's the truth!"**_

* * *

I growled. "What?! That didn't count! The answer is **_man_**!"

Even though it was right, the voice didn't respond, and the image of the ugly old Krock smirking from ear to ear burned in my head. Apparently I wasn't going to get another chance to answer that riddle, even though my first 'answer' was wrongly counted as one. I clenched my fists. "Flint, isn't that cheating?"

He scuffled his feet, not wanting to meet my eyes, and instead looking to the ground for advice. "Well...technically..."

I crossed my arms and blew my bangs out of my face. "Whatever. We can still technically win. Next riddle!"

* * *

**_Has a head, but never weeps...Has a bed, but never sleeps?_**

**_What can run, but never talks...Has a mouth but never talks?"_**

* * *

Even though I surely knew the answer this time, the last thing I wanted to do was unknowingly screw this thing up just because the queen of Krockotopia was a total brat. I quickly spun my head to Flint, signaling for him to answer instead.

He slowly nodded before answering, "A river!"

I smiled; he was right. There was no way she was gonna be able to do what she with me...or at least that's what I thought.

But then something horrible happened. Once again, the queen of Krocks started cackling madly.

* * *

_**"Wrong, false, no, that's not right!  
**_

_**The answer was "stream"; I will win this fight!**_

* * *

For the first time, Flint seemed to lose his usual 'cool' demeanor. "...Wh-what?!"

Right beside him, I was fuming even worse myself. "You horrible _cheater_!" I cried. "A stream and a river are the same thing!*"

The voice didn't say anything, but I could tell she was filled with disgusting glee. How dare she? How had I suspected anything less, though? This was the same filth who was taking my sister's soul. I mean, who _does_ that? _Her, apparently..._

Focused, I rubbed my temples. We had to do something to outsmart her, otherwise she was just going to tell another riddle and cheat somehow to make us lose. "That's it!" I exclaimed, making Flint jump.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've got a plan," I whispered. "She keeps winning by telling _us _the riddles. If we turn the tables and tell _her_ the riddle, we could have a chance at winning this!"

His eyes lit up, surprised by my plan. "Wow. That might actually work!" Suddenly, his face fell. "But she's, like, the _queen_ of all riddles. The Sphinx** herself! How are we going to tell her a riddle she doesn't already know?"

"Oh," I muttered, realizing maybe it wasn't as foolproof as I thought it was. But I had to think of something. An idea lit up in my head as clear as a light bulb. "I have an idea so crazy it just might work..." Bravely (or stupidly, whichever you prefer), I took a step forward, and before Flint could stop me, declared, "Queen Krockopatra, may I propose something?" I ground my teeth, trying my best to be polite. After all, if I didn't, whose to say she would get annoyed and throw a lightning bolt in my face.

Suddenly, a form appeared in front of me. It was a female Krock, but instead of a scaly, green head, there was a human one. She had hair the color of the sand of the Oasis - which oddly reminded me of Madison's for a second -, a playful purple eye with a lightning bolt instead of a pupil, another eye, glacier-blue as the ice in the Krockosphinx, with a pupil that resembled a snowflake, and lips as red as the fire from the braziers in the Pyramid of the Sun. It was a rather distracting sight, but I knew at once it was Krockopatra.

"_**What would you...suggest?**_" she asked, her voice still almost as loud as the thunder outside, but she had quit the rhyming. Perhaps she was done showing off? A lightning bolt struck behind her after she spoke for effect. _Nope, definitely not done_, I scowled.

"With your permission, can I ask the last riddle?" I asked, doing my best to remain eye-contact with those strange eyes.

She grinned evilly. "_**Why, go ahead! I can't wait to hear a riddle I haven't heard yet!**_"

I looked back to Flint. He looked...He looked scared out of his mind. And blue. Wait, _blue_?! An icicle was literally hanging off of his face! What was she doing to him? "What's happening?!" I asked the devious Krock (who I _horrible_ wanted to strangle, right about then).

"_**You said 'can I ask the riddle?'. You cannot have his help anymore,"**_

It is extremely hard to express how badly I wished I could wake up and find myself back on Earth at this moment. Haley was practically a ghost, Flint was frozen, and who knows what else was happening right about now. But I knew I had to ask the riddle _right now_, or she was going to find some way to cheat again and kill us all. And...Wait a second...Could I even see through her at all anymore? Oh no... I had to do this fast, or Haley might disappear quicker than I could save her.

This was it. This was when she'd either prove to literally be the wisest being in the Spiral, or..._I_ would. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

* * *

_Haley P.O.V_

* * *

I stared. I stared. And I stared.

My eyes hurt. I couldn't keep them open much longer. _Why _am_ I, anyway? I seem to have forgotten..._ My eyelids droop, but I purist. I'd have to have been doing it for some reason, right? But why would I when the thought of closing them seemed so nice? So nice...

I surely wouldn't have been doing what hurt. That didn't make sense. What would be worth doing something that made me feel not nice instead of what did? No. I must have been silly.

Relieved, I let them close. A relaxed sensation washed over me. That felt nice. That is, until it stopped. Until I stopped feeling anything.

* * *

_What?_ I was confused. Why didn't I feel good anymore? I opened my eyes, and stood up. I sighed. But...Wait, I didn't. Why didn't I sigh?

I tried again. It didn't work. I couldn't even inhale _to _sigh. I couldn't breath? My mind was filled with questions, but a part of me told me that wasn't good. I stood as quiet as I could, and listened for something I remembered I once heard: my heartbeat. I couldn't hear that, either. I put my hand to my chest, and looked down at them. Well, tried.

Uh oh. Now my hands were missing?

Frustrated, I took a step forward and stomped. Nothing made sense! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something: exactly what I couldn't find, actually: me! There I was, sitting on the ground, my legs pulled up to my chest and my head in my knees. I looked tired. Oh yeah, I had been tired a little while ago.

Maybe I was sleeping, and this was a dream? I nodded (or at least I think I did). I would have to wait for me to wake up. In the meantime, I had to preoccupy myself somehow.

In the distance, there seemed to be plentiful things for that; the whole room was full of action of some sort! Clouds surrounded the sky (or was it a ceiling? It was impossible to tell), little hurricane storms danced in circles, sucking things up and throwing them elsewhere, lightning striking the odd thing and exploding it. I smiled; this looked fun!

There were many green things - Krocks, I remembered -, all carrying spears and daggers, charging a bunch of people that looked much more like me than the Krocks did. They were...Wizards. _Yes, that's right..._

The number of Krocks in the room seemed to quickly be decreasing quick, but the wizards stamina was disappearing just as fast - if not faster. Things were not looking good for them. For some reason, I felt like that was bad. Because...Because...They were my - my _friends_. With a nonexistent gasp, I realized why I didn't want to close my eyes. Them! I didn't close my eyes for them! And then I did...Oh, why did I have to be so stupid?

Now I had to be stuck waiting for me to wake up...Wasn't this just great?

Suddenly, the most horrifying sound echoed through the room.

A scream. A scream of pure **terror**.

* * *

**(Yup, totally copying _Void of Shining Darkness_ here with the * thing)* Yes, yes, I know a stream and a river _are not_ the same thing, but for the sake of synonyms I failed in finding, let's just pretend they are for this chapter?**

**** I also know that Krockopatra isn't any kind of Sphinx at all, but I'm going to be changing a lot of NPCs in this story simply because I feel like it. Think Krockopatra's new self is a change? We haven't even reached Sherlock _Holmes_and John Watson yet! Or Arth - nevermind. That should be enough of a hint for Marleybone for now...**

**Thanks! Till next chapter (which also happens to be the finale of Krockotopia ;D),**

**-AlliyahTheAuthor**


End file.
